


We Don't Need Words To Say What We Say

by StrawberryBasketCase



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad, im sorry again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/pseuds/StrawberryBasketCase
Summary: I need to know you're here. I'll give it all I got. As long as you are here. The fight will never stop.
 
How far will you go to save someone who gave up on wanting to be saved long ago? Well love will make Tyler go all the way, as long as it takes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm back peoples!!! Fic number two wooo, yay me!!!!  
> (yes I will do this everytime I make a new fic get used to it)
> 
> Well this is gonna be sad and sexy just the way I like my Tyler!! I know I'm a dirty birdy.
> 
> This was inspired by Alison Wonderland, an awesome sauce Australian dj. Her new song specificly its call "Messiah". Check it out if you got time, you wont regret it.
> 
> And time for the warnings, lets be serious peoples if you are triggered then you should be carefull reading this. I'll admit I got a little mistly from chap one myself 
> 
> So be careful and enjoy!

Chapter 1:

“Oh yeah baby right there!”, Tyler moaned while gripping Blurryface’s hair tight in his hands. Blurry had him pinned against the bedroom wall while he took his cock in one smooth motion. Tyler let his head hit the wall as he felt Blurry’s tongue lick his length while simultaneously sucking hard. “Fuck, Daddy you're too good at this baby.” Blurry moaned in response to his favorite nickname. And Tyler nearly hit the floor at the lovely sensation.

Blurry was slobbing so much that it was running down his chin. He wiped the sticky liquid with his fingers. Blurry made sure they were coated nicely to serve as lube as his fingers instinctively went to Tyler’s tight little hole. Tyler sighed deeply as Blurry slowly worked him open with his finger. He began to add more fingers one by one while also picking up the pace. Tyler moaned loud as he started to fuck himself on Blurry’s fingers and fucking his mouth at the same time. He was desperate for Blurry to find his sweet spot so he tried to make his fingers go deeper.

“Someone's a little inpatient tonight.” Blurry chuckled as he stared at Tyler’s red face. Half from lust and the other from embarrassment. “What does Tyler want Daddy to do hm?”, He asked as he leisurely licked at Tyler’s tip and bringing his fingers to a halt. Tyler whined loud at the pleasure on his sensitive cock and the loss in his ass. Blurry loved to see his baby fall apart in his hands like this. He took great pleasure in moments like these because he knew Tyler was still too shy to ask for what he wanted. He then stood up while keeping his finger in place inside him. Blurry took his other hand and caressed Tyler’s face to get him to open his eyes.

Big brown orbs stared deep into intense fire red ones. They could always get lost inside each other's gaze. “Use your words tinkerbell, daddy can't read your mind” Blurry said with a smirk cause he knew Tyler secretly liked the nickname. Tyler blushed deeper as he averted his eyes. He hated talking dirty, while it felt awesome it still was a little awkward for him to verbalize. Especially when he knew Blurry knew what he wanted. That little all knowing smirk of his really annoyed him, can't read minds my ass.

“I want you to...well you know hit my sweet spot” Tyler mumbled as he closed his eyes for the words were really hard to say out loud.

“Oh you mean like this?” Blurry replied as his bent his fingers and pushed into his prostate head on. Tyler instantly yelped as he arched his back off the wall and gripping Blurry's shoulders. Blurry laughed at the sexy sight. “Yeah I think we found the right spot” Tyler stared at the ceiling as he tried to get his breathing together. It felt amazing, but it was a little too intense since he did it so quick. Luckily Blurry got the hint and removed his fingers and held him close. He snuggled into Tyler. “Do you feel up to more or should we stop here?”, he whispered in Tyler’s ear then he kissed his cheek. Tyler loved how gentle he could be when he worried about his welfare. 

“No I'm good. You better finish before I do it myself cause I’m too close to stop now” Tyler replied snarkily as if to challenge Blurry.

“Well fine, I hope the big boy is up for a wild ride.” Blurry countered with a smile. He then lifted Tyler up and brought him down on his hard cock. He went in nearly dry and Tyler’s mouth dropped as his nails dug into Blurry’s shoulders again. Blurry sat there with a satisfied smile while he awaited a signal to move. Tyler let up on his nails and Blurry began with a slow pace. They moaned at the glorious friction as they fell into a nice rhythm.

“Please,please,please more...I'm almost there just a little more baby please.” Tyler babbled as he held on tight. Blurry complied as he held him up by his thighs and began to slam into his pretty boy’s inviting hole. Tyler yelled out in pure bliss as he wrapped his legs around Blurry’s hips. With each thrust his back smacked the wall, but Tyler could care less as Blurry rammed that powerful cock right into his sweet spot. It felt so amazing and they lost the sense of space and time.

Blurry’s grip on Tyler’s hips were sure to leave bruises, but Blurry love to paint his pretty boy with pretty marks. It was like a picture to the world to show who he belonged to. Tyler’s panting was going faster as the assault on his poor prostate continued. Blurry knew his little fairy wouldn't hold on much longer, but he’d wait for him to give him the ok. “Let go baby it's alright.” He whispered in his ear. He began to kiss his way down his cheek. Tyler moaned in response. Until Blurry bit down hard with his sharpened fangs in the crook of his neck. That was all Tyler needed to send him over the edge. He exploded white cum between them. Blurry continued to pump deep into him as he licked the small drops of blood from Tyler’s shoulder. And with a combination of Tyler’s whines of his name, the squeezing around his cock, and the wonderful taste of his sweet blood on his tongue he soon lost it. His hips slammed tight into Tyler as he filled him to the brim with cum. It was so much that it leaked onto the floor.

They sat there in each other's arms as they came down from their combined highs. It seemed like hours before they finally pulled apart. They made out passionately as Blurry carried Tyler to their king size bed. They laid there kissing as Blurry rubbed Tyler’s cum all over him like it was lotion.

“Dude that’s gross, let me get up to shower. You know being sticky is only sexy for so long.” Tyler giggled as he made a face of disgust. Blurry chuckled as he let him up because his babe could be such a drama queen sometimes. “I could always use some help with my back if you're interested?” Tyler said over his shoulder as he swayed his little perk ass towards the bathroom. Blurry rolled his eyes at the cheesey line to get him to join him in the shower. He then got up and hugged him from behind. He began to pepper his neck and shoulder with kisses. “Mmm so I take it as a yes?”, he smiled.

“No that's a raincheck sweetheart. I'm gonna do a quick wash up and go do a run to the store.” Blurry replied. Tyler knew what that meant and he was gonna try his best to keep him safe at home with him. So when Blurry let go of his hips he quickly held onto his hands. Tyler knew that if he came off too strong that they would get into a fight and that would be bad news bears for them for a while. He had to play it safe while also getting him to stay.  
“Why don't you forget that silly run in exchange for round two in the shower hm?” Tyler said as seductive as he backed right into his crotch. He knew how much Blurry loved sex with him, it was like a drug to him. Well almost and as they say almost doesn't count.

“Babe as much as I'd love to, I really need to go. And we can have shower sex tomorrow.” He replied as pulled his hands away from around him. “Don't wait up for me, I’ll be back late. Goodnight babe” Blurry said as he kissed Tyler’s cheek. He then grabbed his clothes and went to the guest bathroom. Tyler just stood there while he thought of a way to make him stay. He just had to make him stay tonight. Blurry running down the steps brought him out of his thoughts.

Tyler ran after him and he could care less that he was still naked. He pulled open the front door. “Blurry please stay!”, he shouted as he saw him about to get in the car. Blurry turned and was shocked to see Tyler naked on the front lawn. This was not going to be easy.

“Babe get back in the house. The neighbor's don't need to see you like this.” Blurry said as he walked back to get Tyler to go back inside. Tyler held on tight to Blurry like he was his lifeline.

“You don't need it baby, please just stay with me. You promised me not tonight.” Tyler cried as he gripped his shirt to make him listen. Blurry just held him and tried to calm him down. He never liked to see Tyler cry especially over him.

“Yeah I know, but this is gonna be the last time and then I'll stop ok baby now go get some rest. You got work in the morning.” Blurry said as he kissed his forehead. They both knew it was a lie. He pulled away from him and with a wave, he drove off. He hated to leave Tyler like that, but his need was growing stronger and he needed to subside it as soon as possible. When his head was straight then he’d make it up to him, he always did.

His hair was a mess, eyes all red and puffy as more tears ran and to top it off he was still nude outside. Tyler knew he looked like a nut,but he couldn't make his feet move as he stared out into the street. His heart broke as he knew that they were knocked back to step one again. His legs gave out and he fell to his knees in the wet grass. Tyler began to pound the ground as he yelled as loud as he could. Why was it so hard for them to be happy like normal people?

Tyler finally gave up his crazy assault on the lawn and drug himself back inside. He was so upset that he just put on one of Blurry’s large tee shirts and curled into bed. He cried until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

Tyler was woken up by a low moaning noise. He rubbed his eyes as he looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. He noticed the light from the bathroom through the cracked door. Tyler knew Blurry was home. He slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. He had to prepare himself for the sight he was gonna see. As Tyler slowly pushed the door open he saw Blurry sitting unconscious on the toilet. His hand was still gripping the empty needle.

Tyler had to cover his mouth to silence his cries as he gazed at the nasty black spider tracks. That horrible poison, Blurry claimed was his “medicine” to deal with life. The little ribbon still loosely wrapped around his forearm. Tyler fell to the floor as he cried. He felt sick at the sight of him with his mouth hanging open, eyes barely open, and his head slacked backwards towards the wall. He wanted to scream. He wanted to beat the crap out of him. Tell him that he was done and finally leave. But then he glanced up to Blurry moaning and mumbling his name.

Who was he kidding, he loved this man. And he’d do anything to keep him around. Tyler sighed deeply as he picked himself off the floor and began to clean up the drugs. He put everything back in his little black bag and threw away the used needle. Tyler then carried his knocked out man to the bedroom. He tucked him in so nicely. Tyler kissed Blurry’s forehead as he prayed he wake up in the morning. Sleep was beyond Tyler now so he went down stairs to make some hot chocolate.

Tyler sat at the table as he wondered what to do. He aimlessly twirled his wedding ring. The pretty gold sparkled in the dimly lit kitchen. It was like a sign to him. Tears began to run down his face. As long as that ring continued to shine, then he'd keep trying to save his husband from his demons. There's always tomorrow right?

He cried quietly to himself as his hot chocolate went cold, long forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler was always a forgiving soul....
> 
> Especially when Blurry was involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well peoples lets get keep this sad train moving on to chapie 2.
> 
> Also its late when I wrote this so sorry in advance for any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Chapter 2:

December 1, 2015

It was a beautiful day. The sun was high even though the warmth was minimal. The chilly breeze from the oncoming winter. Clouds hung low overhead almost as a thick blanket to blot out the day. But to Tyler it was heaven because he was about to marry the love of his universe.

It could be raining acid and Tyler would still walk down that aisle to meet Blurryface. He’d follow him anywhere. He was so nervous yet anxious to get it over. Tyler could barely button up his dress shirt.  
“Dude, let me help you before your rip it.” Josh said as he giggled at his silly best friend. Tyler greatly appreciated the help. He began to fix Tyler’s clothes as he admired how good he looked. While he was happy for his friend, he felt a pang of jealousy that it wasn't them that were getting married. Not like Josh would tell Tyler, it was his little secret. “Done, you look great as always Ty.”

“Thanks Josh, I don't know what I'd do without you.” Tyler replied as he smiled at his best friend. He went to look himself over in the mirror. “You're right I make white look good. Wait til Blurry get’s a load of me.” Tyler said while posing in the mirror to make sure he was done to perfection.  
“Slow your roll Madonna, we wouldn't want your head to be too big to fit outside now would we?” Josh joked as he handed him his red rose.   
“Ha ha very funny Dun.” Tyler responded sarcastically as he took the rose. Red was Blurry’s favorite color, it always reminded him of his uniquely bright eyes. They always had so much love in them when Tyler looked into them. He pinned the rose to his suit jacket. “Okay I think I'm ready now.” Tyler said after he let out sigh of all his nervous energy.

“Go get em tiger.” Josh said with a laugh as he held the door open. Tyler could only laugh at his dorky friend. They slowly made it outside where all the guest were waiting. It was pretty cold so everyone was bundled up even under the heated tent. Tyler felt the cold and he almost regretted not wearing his jacket, but his eyes laid on his soon to be prize.  
At the front of the tent, with his hair slicked back and wearing an all black suit with a blood red tie and a white rose stood the groom. When Blurry’s eyes fell on Tyler’s, the room went quiet. The music began to play as he slowly made his way towards that inviting smile. The world faded in the background and everything seemed to warm almost instantly as their hands touched.  
“You are everything to me.You make me feel like I am someone in this world. I love you Tyler, and nothing will stop me from doing that.” Blurry said as he gripped Tyler’s hands to get his point across. His eyes were even glazed from the tears that were stuck in his eyes. Tyler bit his lip to try to hold back his own tears. Those vows were simple yet the most beautiful thing Tyler has ever heard.

“You make me feel of use. I will never stop going above and beyond to do for you. I love you so much Blurryface.” Tyler vowed as the tears fell freely. Blurry grinned as he wiped them away as his own fell silently. The minister finished the service and gave them the que to seal it with a kiss. And Blurry didn't hold back either, as he pulled Tyler into a tight embrace. It was like kissing fire itself as their passion flowed between them in a simple kiss. Everyone cheered and threw red and white rose petals on the happy couple. 

What had happened to them, Tyler thought as he looked at the puddle of tears he made on the table. He was so tired, yet he refused to sleep until he saw those fiery eyes that he pledged to keep safe only a year ago. The phone startled Tyler from his despair.   
He got up and gazed at the caller id. It was Josh, he knew that he had to make a lie that sounded believable or he’d see right through him. Tyler wiped his face and cleared his throat as he answered the phone. “Hey Josh what’s up?” He said as cheery as a man who had very little sleep could.  
“Ty, you sound tired. Are you going to work today? We can carpool if you want.” Josh replied with a bit of concern. Tyler knew he couldn't leave before he knew Blurry was alright.  
“Umm I am kinda tired. See Blurry got sick last night and we were up most of the night. So I'm gonna stay home today to make sure he's better. Could you tell them I'm taking today off please.” Tyler said as he tried to sound casual so Josh wouldn't sense anything a miss.  
“Sure buddy I understand, just take care of Blurry.” Josh said happily. Tyler sighed internally that his lie worked. Its best to keep their problems to as little people as possible.  
“Well thanks Josh I gotta-”  
“And we will talk about this after work alright Tyler?” Josh had interjected just as Tyler was trying to get of the phone.   
“Okay Josh.” Tyler said sadly because he didn't want to got through this with anyone least of all Josh. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Damn it all, Josh could always see through him like a window.

Blurry came down the stairs as Tyler quickly grabbed a sponge to wipe his tears off the table.

“Morning, how's my pretty boy doing?” Blurry greeted as he hugged Tyler from behind. He began to kiss his neck. “ I slept so good. I feel totally recharged. How about you?” Tyler got flashes of Blurry passed out in the bathroom. He quickly shook off the sick feeling, as he pulled away from his grasp.

“Um I slept alright. So what do you want for breakfast babe?” He answered as avoided looking at him. Tyler didn't want a fight so he tried to keep his tears to himself.

“I'm good I can make something besides don't you have to get ready for work or are just gonna sport my tee all day?” Blurry joked as he sat on the counter. Tyler gave a laugh as to not alarm him.

“Well about that…” Tyler began as he bit his lip nervous. How could he say he called in to make sure his addict of a husband didn't accidentally overdose last night. “I thought we could just relax at home today, they won't even miss me at the store.” he said as nonchalantly as possible. He still faced the sink with his back to Blurry.

“Alright whatever you want. Turn around babe, I feel like I haven't seen that face in ages.” Blurry joked as he swung his legs on the counter. Tyler froze, he knew he looked a mess from lack of sleep and excessive crying. Blurry noticed how odd he seemed and he didn't like it one bit. He got down from the counter and walked slowly behind him. “ I said look at me Tyler, what's wrong?” He asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Tyler’s heart dropped to his stomach because he didn't want to make the issue bigger than it already was. He was much better with the forgive and forget approach. But those damn images just had to pop into his mind and start this mess.

Tyler was shocked when Blurry yanked him around. Their eyes met and he watched as Blurry’s face dropped in concern. “Ty baby you look a mess what’s wrong!?” He asked, but to Tyler it sounded more like a demand. Tyler just broke down and cried hard. He held on tight to Blurry as he pressed his face to the crook of his neck. He didn't want to relive last night. “Babe if you don't talk then how can I help you?” Blurry said as he tried to calm him down. He rubbed his back gently.

 

Tyler couldn't look at him.He was crying so hard he could hardly catch his breath. Thank God Blurry was ok and he just wanted to hold on to him to make sure he wasn't just another dream. Blurry was really in his arms, his Blurry not that half dead heep he saw in the bathroom earlier. “I...I-I found you this morning.” Tyler finally managed out. He took a few deep breaths as he tried to continue. “It was horrible, I thought you were gonna die but a felt a pulse so I took you to bed. And I've been up praying you wake up and come back to me. Please don't leave me. I can't do this without you!” Tyler screamed as another round of tears came.

“Please stop Blurry! You told me that nothing would come between us, remember you promised me that baby!?” Tyler pleaded as he held his face in his hands. Their eyes locked and sad browns begged an answer from hurt red ones. When they looked at each other like this, everything was laid bare for both to see. Blurry kissed Tyler so sweetly as to say he was sorry, but couldn't bare to say it for he knew he wasn't ready to quit. Tyler pulled him in and deepened the kiss to show that he wasn't going anywhere. They finally broke for air as they stood there. Lost in each others eyes.

“You must be exhausted, let’s get you to bed. I'll take of you. How does a lazy day in bed sounds?” Blurry said with a gentle smile. Tyler’s face brightened up also.

“That sounds great.”Tyler answered as he hugged him tight. Blurry chuckled as he picked him up like a little kid. Tyler wrapped his legs around him as he snuggled in his shoulder. He could certainly be fine with the forgive and forget approach. But he would never forget his promise to take care of his Blurry. Tyler soon drifted off to sleep holding on tight to the day when drugs and demons were the thing of the past.

“Anything my little angel wants.” Blurry whispered in Tyler’s hair as he slowly walked him upstairs to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well do I know how to bring on the tears or what!?
> 
> What?....so I was the only one crying?  
> Oh well I guess I got so emo I fell apart.Lol #mcrloverforever
> 
> Now I depressed myself....comment and kudos


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadows of the past rear their ugly head so what's poor Blurry to do with Tyler fast asleep?
> 
> Well his demons know just the cure, they always do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya peoples chapie 3!!!!
> 
> And it just keeps being sad..I swear I can be happy...well sometimes
> 
> I think?
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway Enjoy

Chapter 3:

 

Blurry sat up as he rubbed Tyler’s soft hair as he slept on his lap. He couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful man that he continues to hurt. He tried so hard everyday just to block out the darkness, but it's impossible when your demons lurk everywhere. His only freedom from the bad thoughts was when he was too high to even think at all. Oh and let's not forget Tyler. Oh Tyler was his greatest high, but the fear of pulling him down with him keeps him a little stand offish.

Blurry’s childhood played a huge part of the darkness. When your mother is lost in delusions and your father beats the crap out of you for not feeding into the bullshit is bad for anyone. But sadly he only wanted to see his mother get the proper help, but father knows best. The bastard was even crazier than her if he thought he could fix her on his own. Who could blame him, he just didn't wanna let her go. Kinda like Tyler and him. What Tyler was holding on to was beyond him.

“Why won't you let me go baby?” Blurry asked as he gazed at Tyler’s sleeping form. He looked so content with his presence that he couldn't bare to make him sleep alone. “I'm bad news and I'm only gonna stain you with all my sins.” Blurry said as tears threaten to fall.

~YOU GOT THAT RIGHT, JUST LOOK AT HOW DIRTY YOU ARE?~

Blurry’s head shot up as if someone was really there. “Shut up, you don't know me.” He growled.

~OH BLURRY BABE I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO REALLY KNOWS YOU. BESIDES IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE FAIRY BOY THERE REALIZES YOUR TRASH.~

“I'm not trash! Tyler loves me and he wouldn't leave….he told me he wouldn't. He promised.” Blurry said as he smiled weakly at Tyler. “I can change...he’s gonna help me.”

~AREN'T WE JUST A TAD BIT TOO OPTIMISTIC? HA I MEAN HOW LONG CAN ONE MAN TRY BEFORE HE FINDS IT'S JUST A LOST CAUSE?~

“I'm not a lost cause!” He shouted as he clawed at his hair. His sudden raise in his voice caused Tyler to stir in his sleep. Blurry quickly rubbed his face to help him to calm down. The last thing he wanted was to wake him. So he slid out of bed and choose to pace the floor instead. “My father never gave up on my mother. So I don't believe Tyler would quit…..I mean he wouldn't right?” Blurry whispered as his pacing quickened.

~HA YEAH SURE HE WON'T. AND AS FOR DEAR DADDY, IT LANDED HIM DEAD BY THAT CRAZY BITCH’S HANDS. WHILE YOU WATCHED AND THEN OFF TO THE ASYLUM FOR POOR MOMMY. HAHAHAHA YEAH THAT'S TOTALLY RELATIONSHIP GOALS BABE.~

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!!!” Blurry cried as he covered his ears. The memories came flooding back. Blurry was only fourteen and too afraid to help his father. But parts of him wanted his father’s naive choices to blow up in his face. Death may have been a step too far but it was over as soon as it began. Blood was everywhere. His mother’s insane laughter filled the house. She was more than happy to dance around as she bathed in his blood.

Blurry cried hard as his hands started to pull his hair out. He hated the thoughts of that night. It was what nightmares were made of. “Stop please just make it stop.” Blurry begged as he found it hard to breathe.

~WELL YOU KNOW THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE ALL THE BAD GO AWAY BABY.~

“No, I-I can't I gotta take care of Tyler.” Blurry said weakly as he looked towards him. He wished he would wake up to make all the bad go away, but there he slept. “Well maybe just a little.” He finally gave in.

~THAT'S IT BABY JUST LET US TAKE CARE OF YOU. LET TYLER SLEEP. WHAT HE DOESN'T KNOW WON'T HURT HIM SO TREAT YOURSELF. NO HARM NO FOUL I'D SAY~

Blurry walked slowly towards the bathroom. He took out his little black bag. He prepared the drug, but only a little. With his arm all tied up and ready to go, he began to fill the needle. Blurry took a deep breath, he wasn't sure of anything. But he knew he wanted the darkness to go away.

~GO AHEAD BABY. OH PLEASE JUST FILL UP WITH THAT SWEET SWEET FIRE.WE LOVE IT SO MUCH~

And with a bite of his lip he injected himself. He slowly pushed the liquid inside. It burned like hell, but that burn flooded his whole body. He couldn't breathe as everything got numb. Blurry’s eyes rolled to the back of head. His legs nearly gave out, but he gripped the sink to steady himself. He gazed at his reflection and all the darkness that stained his body faded away. He laughed as the memories vanished and it grew quiet.He felt like was gonna float away as he laughed harder.Damn it felt too good to stop, if only Tyler could see. 

~NAW THIS IS TOO GOOD TO SHARE. BESIDES WHAT DO WE SAY FOR THE HELP?~

“Your right. Oh and thanks I really needed this.” Blurry replied into the mirror as he leaned over the sink. The cold marble felt great on his numb face. He sighed in content as his eyes tried to fall. “Wait I should get back, don't want my baby to worry.” he whispered aloud. He could barely stand so he used the walls and furniture to push himself along. He giggled with each bump. Nothing could hurt him, he was invincible. His laughs grew louder. “Hey let's not get to loud people are trying to sleep.” He comically told the room to be quiet. Blurry laughed as he fell on the bed. He was such a funny guy he thought.

Blurry rolled over to Tyler. All he wanted was to lay with his baby. He pulled him close. Tyler felt amazingly soft. Has he always felt this good? Who cares Blurry could cuddle his human teddybear all day. Blurry sighed as the guilt flooded his thoughts. He stared at the ceiling and he giggled because he was too high to care.

“Tyler won't go...he loves me. You promised right sweety?” Blurry slurred as his fingers brushed his cheek. Soon sleep overtook him and he fell into the best dreamless sleeps that money could buy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo are we still good?  
>  Cause I'm not okay. Trust Me  
> Damn it I really need to stop with the mcr.
> 
> Well there will be some smut in the next chapter I promise. I was gonna put it this one but then the voices told me to make yall wait. Hahahahah just kidding thats what they said.
> 
> Comment and kudos pretty please


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After such a rough morning there's nothing like a little afternoon loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya peoples and here's chapie 4!  
> Sorry this should've been up on christmas but I've been really sick
> 
> *cough uncontrollably* 
> 
> Well here's the smutty chapie I promised.
> 
> Merry belated Christmas. Enjoy!

Chapter 4:

Tyler awoke to the bright afternoon sun beaming in through the curtains. He went to stretch when he saw that Blurry was cuddled up with him. It was too cute how he snored a little. Tyler loved being in his arms. It was his favorite safe place. And he’d fight to keep that safe place forever, because Blurry was his. 

He touched that perfect face of his. Just the two of them laying around in each other's arms could never get old. Tyler could happily live in this bed with Blurry. Away from the bad world outside and the demons that tormented his poor baby. He began to trace the outline of his face when he felt something poke his hip. Blurry was hard and Tyler let his hand dip down to feel it. He could never really keep his hands to himself.

Tyler moaned to himself when he felt how hard he was. Blurry was pretty big soft with a good nine inches, but when he was hard it was like it grew an extra three inches. Tyler was turned on so easily by Blurry that It's a miracle that they didn't just fuck nonstop. Tyler shuddered at the thought. He didn't want to wake him, but he needed release. So he settled for wrapping his legs around Blurry to just dry hump his amazing cock.

Tyler started to rub slow against him to make sure not to disturb Blurry. The friction felt so good that he began to speed up.

“Oh yeah baby I love how hard you are.” Tyler whispered as he grinded harder against Blurry. He gripped the sheets as he sped up. His shirt was already wet with pre-cum as he peeked to make sure Blurry was still sleep. His face brought all delicious memories of how Blurry would bend Tyler in different positions. The way his teeth would bite and his tongue would lap up the blood.

“Oh Daddy...yeah I'm almost there.” Tyler moaned as his eyes clamp shut to keep memories going. Blurry’s rough touches, his soft lips, and those red eyes that saw it all. Tyler lost it and just went into a crazy rutting session against Blurry. He began to stir a little but Tyler was too gone to notice or care. He moaned louder as he came hard on his shirt and Blurry’s jeans. He could barely breathe because he was too high on his orgasm to come down.

“Having fun tinkerbell?” Blurry asked calmly as his hands wrapped around his waist. Tyler yelped in surprise as he nearly fell off the bed. Lucky for him Blurry was there to hold on to him or he would’ve probably busted his head on the floor.

“Wh-what are you doing up!?” Tyler said once he was able to talk. He sat up and tried to look normal again. Even though he was sweaty and hair a mess from his little romp only moments prior.

“Isn't that my line? I mean I wasn't the one practically raping a sleeping man now was I?” Blurry replied with a smug look on his face.

“I-I have no idea what you're talking about I was just cuddling.” Tyler lied as he averted from his gaze. He desperately tried to comb his fingers through his fucked out hair. Blurry casually gazed at his face slowly becoming red with embarrassment. His eyes scanned his body as he propped his head up on his hand.

“Whatever you say. Oh and you got a wet spot on your shirt.” He sarcastically replied as pretended to check his nails. Tyler quickly pulled the covers over himself as Blurry giggled. “You know if you really wanted it that bad, you could’ve just woke me up.” He replied as pulled Tyler closer.

“Oh shut up.” Tyler huffed as he hit him with a pillow. He hated seeming so needy and the last thing he wanted was Blurry’s lame jokes. “So when did I wake you up?” He mumbled as he crossed his arms and refusing to look at him. He was so embarrassed, but he still wanted to know.

“Well I’d say about the ‘Oh Daddy’ part.” Blurry giggled because it was just too funny. Tyler hit him with another pillow as he growled in anger. Why did Blurry always have to be a dick about everything? Tyler gasp in surprise when Blurry pulled him on top on him. “I love it when you're mad. Now how about you help me since I'm wide awake.” He replied as he looked deep into his eyes. Tyler lost his breath to those sexy red orbs. 

Blurry pulled him in for a passionate kiss. It quickly heated up as Tyler slipped his tongue in his mouth. Blurry tasted amazing as their tongues danced across each other. Blurry began to suck Tyler’s tongue and he moaned. His hips instinctively started to grind against him. Blurry yanked Tyler’s shirt off leaving skinny red marks along his sides. He sucked in air through his teeth at the sudden pain, but was quickly replaced as Blurry crashed their lips together. 

Blurry bit and licked away at Tyler’s lips and tongue. While he undid his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxer briefs. Blurry moaned into the kiss as Tyler pumped his cock in his hands slowly. Blurry’s mouth worked its way down his neck.Tyler moaned as his eyes closed at the feel of Blurry’s teeth grazing his pressure points. As he was about to lower himself on that hard awaiting cock, he felt a hard tug on his hair. He opened his eyes to see a very smug Blurry. He froze in his tracks.

“Not so fast baby. I think you owe me for earlier.” He said as he eyed him curiously.

“Wh-what do you w-want me to do?” Tyler stuttered as his head was lost to a fog of lust. Blurry gave a huge devilish smile. This wasn't gonna be easy.

“Well I'm glad you asked. Now I want my pretty little fairy to beg for me to make him feel amazingly good.” He replied as he licked his soft lips now puffy from kissing. Nope not easy in the least. He could only get Tyler to beg every once in awhile and boy was it crazy sexy when he did. Blurry always saved it as an ace to spice up their sex or when Tyler really messed up which were both rare. Tyler bit his lip for he didn't want to beg, but he really wanted Blurry inside of him. Plus if he did beg then he would get it even better than if he didn't.

“Daddy please give me that big juicy cock. Only you can make me cum so good baby. Oh please I'll be your perfect little angel if you do.” Tyler moaned in his sexiest voice. Blurry nearly came from how hot it was to hear him say such dirty words. Tyler moved in for a kiss as Blurry slammed him in top of his dick. Tyler screamed inside Blurry’s mouth as he started a punishingly fast pace. Tyler gripped Blurry’s shirt hard enough to rip as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. It felt so good to have Blurry so deep inside him from this position.

They broke for air as Tyler’s head flew back as he began to meet each hard thrusts. Blurry clawed at his hips as he went faster. Tyler yelled at the pain mixed with pleasure. They were dripping in sweat. Blurry soon pushed on top of Tyler, pinning his arms above his head when they fell back on the bed. Tyler was dizzy from the sudden position change, but he could care less as Blurry continued to ram inside him.

“Yeah Daddy wanna hear his angel’s screams. Let everyone know who’s fucking you so good baby.” Blurry growled his thrusts got harder. Tyler moaned loud as his legs wrapped around his waist to keep up with the rough pace. “Say my name! Tyler who do you love!? Say it baby!” Blurry yelled as he felt his orgasm nearing.

“BLURRY! OH SHIT I LOVE YOU BABY!” Tyler screamed as loud as he could as his orgasm hit him like a train. He exploded cum all over them and the bed. Blurry loved to see him lose it as his body jerked from cumming so hard so quickly. He soon followed as he slammed head on with his prostate and came pouring out. Blurry’s eyes rolled so far back, it hurt. Yeah Tyler could always get him higher than ever.

They sat in that position for what felt like hours. It took them a while to float down from such an amazing high. Blurry eventually just slipped out of Tyler, but he still towered over him as he held his arms in place. Both of their eyes were closed shut as they tried to find words to describe what had just happened. Everything was numb and Tyler let his legs hit the bed.

“Blur that was oh my God I don't know what that was, but we gotta do that again sometime.” Tyler slurred as his eyes struggled to focus. Blurry giggled at his voice as he slowly fell on top of him.

“Yeah ju-just let me get some sleep first babe.” Blurry muffled into Tyler’s neck. They both laughed as they wrapped in each other’s arms too worn out to move. 

“Don't worry I'm too tired to try that again today. Maybe another day.” Tyler replied happily as they both drifted back to sleep. Best day off ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo that was just hot.
> 
> Damn I may be getting better at smutty smutt smutt lol smutt
> 
> Its just so funny to say
> 
> Comment and kudo


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well happiness can't last long when your haunted by demons.
> 
> And Blurry's friends refuse to be ignored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah another chapie!!!
> 
> Well since I've been sick I thought the best way to make it up to you guys is to upload twice as much! Yay me!!
> 
> *coughs uncontrollably*
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 5:

Blurry was still passed out on the bed when he was awaken by a loud crash. He jumped up from the bed to find he was alone in the room.

“Blurry are you fucking kidding me!?” Tyler yelled as he threw his black bag at him from the bathroom door. His eyes were red with anger yet they were full of tears and hurt. Blurry cursed to himself because shit was about to get real, real fast. He gotta make a mental note to put away his stash after using next time. “You couldn't go a few hours without using!?” He yelled as he stomped over to Blurry.

“Babe it's not like that I was just having a bit of a hard time. A-and you was asleep and I didn't wanna wake you. So they told me to, bu-but it was only a little nothing to get upset over.” Blurry rambled as he tried to hug him. Tyler slapped him hard across the face.

“You told me that you were gonna take care of me today. And you couldn't even care enough about me to stay sober.” Tyler said as he climbed on the bed crying hard. Blurry gritted his teeth because he hated seeing him cry for him.

“Stop it! I can't stand it when you cry all the damn time!” Blurry yelled as he picked up his bag and walked back in the bathroom. Tyler jumped from the bed to follow him.

“You give me nothing, but reasons to cry! Blurry you need help!” Tyler screamed as he entered the bathroom. “Just tell me why do you feel the need to destroy yourself!?” He yelled as he stared at his back. Blurry glared at his reflection in the mirror. “Don't you even love me enough to stop?” Tyler pleaded as another round of tears came.

Blurry gripped the sink until his knuckles turn white. He had the answers, but he didn't think Tyler would understand. 

He gritted his teeth as he listened to Tyler cry behind him. 

Stop it. 

Tyler fell to his knees crying harder. 

Make it stop. 

“Why won't you answer me!?” He yelled through angry tears. 

Just please stop it. 

Tyler covered his face as the tears refused to stop.

“I said shut up!” Blurry yelled as he turned around. Tyler yelped as he yanked him from the floor by his shoulders. Blurry then slammed him against the wall. “I'm worthless alright! Don't you dare waste another tear you hear me!?” He growled as he glared at him. Tyler was too scared to breathe let alone talk. Tears continued to roll down his face. “Tyler please just stop it.” Blurry said as he began to dig his nails in his shoulders. Anger was boiling in his veins as he spoke the truth.

~ YOU GOT THAT RIGHT BABE. HIS CRYING REALLY IS ANNOYING~ 

“Blurry...I won't give up on you. Your not worthless to me. Just tell me why?” Tyler pleaded.

~ GO ON HE’S WAITING~

Blurry just stood there, paralyzed by Tyler’s constant pleas.

~ UMM I THINK THAT REQUIRES YOU TO TALK HONEY~

“I-I...the drugs stop the voices...” Blurry whispered as his face fell. Tyler looked so confused. 

“Wh-what? Voices?” He replied as he held his face in his hands.

~ YES TYLER VOICES. YOU KNOW THE SOUND OF SOMEONE TALKING!? HONESTLY WHAT DO YOU EVEN SEE IN HIM?~

“Shut up.” Blurry mumbled to himself. Tyler stood there searching for an answer in his eyes.

~ YOU KNOW HE THINKS YOUR CRAZY NOW RIGHT? JUST LIKE MOMMY HAHAHA~

“I'm not crazy! I'm not like her!” Blurry shouted as he threw Tyler to the floor. 

“What are you talking about I never said you were crazy. And who’s her?” Tyler asked horrified from the floor.

~ TYLER’S DEFINITELY GONNA SEND YOU AWAY NOW. OFF TO FUNNY FARM BABY, BUT DON'T WORRY WE’LL BE THERE WITH YA HAHAHAHA~

“Your not sending me anywhere!” He yelled as he pointed down at him. Tyler was more confused than ever. Blurry stormed out of the bathroom and Tyler jumped up to follow him. “You can't make me go away!” He yelled as he tore up their bedroom. 

“Baby what are talking about!? What are doing!?” Tyler cried as he tried to get him to stop.

~ WHAT IS BABY HAVING A LITTLE TANTRUM?~ 

Blurry threw a lamp against the wall. Tyler screamed.

~ LET'S GIVE EM A SHOW SHALL WE?~

Blurry flipped the mattress. Tyler cried for him to stop.

~ YUP YOUR DEFINETLY ON A ONE WAY TICKET TO CRAZY TOWN NOW HAHAHA~

“Stop laughing at me!” Blurry yelled as he threw everything off of their dresser. Tyler ran around the room after him to get him to calm down.

~YEAH YOU ARE TOTALLY NOT YOUR MOTHER SMASHING UP YOUR OWN HOUSE HAHA~

Blurry growled as he watched his reflection slowly turn black in their dresser mirror. His mother’s laughter rang through his head as it mixed with that of the demons. He yelled as he smashed the mirror with his fist. Blood pour from the deep cuts in his palms.

“Blurry please baby stop! What's wrong!?” Tyler screamed as he held his wrist to stop. Blurry panted angrily as he looked down at his bloody hands.

~ WHY DON'T YOU JUST SEAL THE DEAL AND KILL TYLER HAHA WE JUST LOVE THAT DELICIOUS BLOOD OF HIS!!!~

“GET AWAY FROM ME!!!” Blurry roared as he punched Tyler in the face. Tyler hit the floor hard. He held his hurt jaw in his hand as he looked up at him in shock. Blood oozed through his fingers from a small gash on his cheek. Blurry froze as he saw the cut. His eyes drifted to his hands and he found that there was a few shards of glass in it. 

“Blurry?” Tyler’s voice cracked as he tried to understand what just happened. Blurry heard Tyler cry many times since their marriage, but his voice never sounded so weak before. And the scared look in his eyes broke his heart. How could he do that to him? Blurry loves Tyler, right? He wasn't sure of anything at that point, but he knew he couldn't keep hurting him like this. Blurry grabbed his keys from the floor and ran down the stairs.

“Baby please don't go! It's alright, just stay and talk to me!” Tyler called as he ran after him. Blurry slammed the front door in his face. Tyler threw the door open only to see Blurry speeding down the street. He closed the door and slid down to the floor.

“Baby don't leave me. I need you.” Tyler whispered as he pulled his knees towards his chest. He cried as he wondered if Blurry would come back. His wedding ring was stained in so much blood, it barely shined at all. That made Tyler cry even harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....well...umm  
> Sorry about the sad turn of events
> 
> But it may turn for the good later...uhhh well I can promise more smutt and that's good right?
> 
> Dirty Birdy my bad
> 
> Comment and kudo


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is too distraught to be left alone.
> 
> Like they say knives are a lonely boy's best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!!!!  
> I wanted to post this last year   
> (lol see what did I there?) but I was too busy partying so here you are.
> 
> Chapie 6!
> 
> A sad way to start the new year  
> Enjoy!

Chapter 6:

 

Tyler sat there crying until he heard the phone ringing. He screamed in anger because he didn't wanna talk to anyone. He got up from the door and paced the floor. Only his Blurry can calm him down. He covered his ears as the phone continued to ring.

“Shut up!” Tyler yelled as he finally knocked the phone off the hook. He couldn't think straight. Where did Blurry go? Was he coming back? Does he hate him?

“No...nononono Blurry wants Tyler. That's how we are suppose to be.” Tyler said aloud. His pacing quickened. He bit his lip as he felt the cut on his face. Tyler began to slowly slip deeper into his mind. He hadn't had an episode in a while so Tyler couldn't stop it from happening.

“Why? Why did you yell maybe if you stop then Blurry will return. Yes, nonono more yelling. Stop the yelling. Right.” Tyler said as he began to pull his hair. His eyes were unfocused as he continued to walk around. He had these nervous breakdowns before, but Blurry was always there to bring him back to reality.

“Tyler you're bad. You made Blurry leave. You...you,you,you.” Tyler said as he began to cry. He scratched at his arms. He screamed as more tears came. “No be good and Blurry will come back. Yes? No you don't deserve him. Yes?” He continued a loud. His breathing increased like the air was becoming thin.

Meanwhile, Josh was driving home while he tried to call Tyler. He began to worry because he wasn't getting an answer. Tyler never ignored so many calls before. Josh quickly turned the car around to go to Tyler’s place.

Tyler had wandered into the kitchen. He cried on the floor as he held a knife.

“Maybe just a little cut please just a little cut to make the pain go away.” He pleaded to himself. “Blurry will make me stop, like last time. Right baby?” Tyler cried harder as he left multiple shallow cuts on his wrist. His breathing slowed down as everything became foggy. “This is a bad dream and Blurry will come to save me. Right Blur-” Tyler passed out on the floor.

Josh saw the house was dark and Blurry’s car was gone. Maybe he was just exaggerating and everything was fine. They could’ve just went out. Josh was about to leave when he remembered how upset Tyler sounded on the phone that morning. It wouldn't hurt to check, he thought.

“Ty are you home?” Josh called as he knocked on the door. He decided to use his spare key when he didn't get a response. The house was dark so he turned on the lights in the livingroom. It was empty, but he noticed the phone on the floor. That was odd and he began to worry.

“Tyler?” Josh called as he was about to go upstairs when he heard a murmur from the kitchen. He walked in that direction. He tripped over something large on the floor. “What the-” He mumbled as he went for the lights. Josh froze when he saw Tyler passed out on the floor with blood pooling from his arm.

“OH MY GOD TYLER!” He yelled as he rushed to pick him up. Josh checked for a pulse and although it was faint it was still there. Thank God he was still alive. “Tyler please wake up!” Josh cried as he patted his face to try to wake him. He saw the cuts on his arm and quickly wrapped it in a towel to stop the bleeding. Thankfully they were shallow enough to clot on their own without immediate medical attention.

“Blurry?” Tyler mumbled in his dazed state. Josh smiled as tears ran down his face. His best friend was alive.

“Ty it's me, Josh what happened?” He asked as he saw the cut on his face. “Did Blurry do this to you!?” Josh was so scared, but if he hurt his friend then he’d pay that was for sure.

“Blurry I knew you come back for me. I promise to be good for you baby. Just don't leave me again.” Tyler said weakly as he snuggled into Josh’s chest and fell asleep. Josh just pulled him in closer as his tears continued to fall.

“Don't worry I won't leave you Ty.” Josh whispered as he kissed Tyler’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Happy Joy Joy now for a little joshler in the mix!
> 
> Well soon   
> Soon me promise hehe
> 
> Comment and kudos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blurry needs to get his head together fast. So the demons won't mess things up further.
> 
> Too bad his fix comes with a price high enough that it may even destroy his marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!!! (again)
> 
> Here's some juicy smut for the new year
> 
> Lol smutty smut smut smut in your butt!  
> I'm silly don't mind me
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 7

 

Blurry sped through the streets. His bloody hands gripped the steering wheel hard as he kept getting flashes of Tyler’s bloody face.

~YOU KNOW YOU DID THAT TO HIM. BUT EVEN MORE YOU LIKED IT DIDN'T YOU?~

“No! You made me hurt him. I would never do that, I love him.” Blurry yelled inside the car as he raced to get away. He had to get as far as he could so he wouldn't hurt Tyler.

~WELL YOU NEVER DENIED LIKING TO HIT HIM NOW DID YOU?~

“Of course not! I don't enjoy hurting Tyler!” Blurry protested.

~OH SO WHAT DO YOU CALL ALL THOSE SPANKINGS, SCRATCHES, OH AND LET'S NOT FORGET ALL THOSE LOVELY BITES YOU GIVE HIM~

“It's not like that! All those were different. Tyler liked when I did that.” Blurry countered. His demons were not going to make him think he didn't love Tyler.

~NO MATTER HOWEVER YOU SAY BABY, IT'S STILL A FORM OF WHAT'S THE WORD I'M LOOKING FOR? OH YEAH IT'S ABUSE! HAHAHAHAHA~

Blurry gritted his teeth as he tried to block out the laughter. It wasn't working very well so he decided to go to the only place that will help. He turned the car towards the direction of the cure. Too bad it was the way to his drug dealer’s house.

He pulled up to the house, it was a nice size, not too big and not too small. The neighborhood was nice too, little did they know that they stayed next to a couple heroin dealers. Blurry knocked on the door.

~OH YEAH I KNOW THIS PLACE. LOOKS LIKE YOU WANNA PARTY AFTER ALL HAHAHAHA~

“Shut up.” He murmured to himself as he awaited an answer. 

“I'm coming, who is it!?” A voice called from inside.

“It's Blurry come on let me in.” He felt anxious because he wanted to clear his head and run back to make sure Tyler was ok.

“Hey Blurry baby, what can I do for you?” Frank said cheerfully when he opened the door. Blurry pushed his way in without a word. “Hey that's rude man, you don't go barging in people's houses unless you're invited.” Frank huffed as he closed the door behind them. 

Blurry didn't answer him as he just paced the floor. It took Frank a minute to process that something was off. “What's wrong?” He asked as he walked over. “I thought you bought enough to last you awhile the other night?” He continued nonchalantly.

“I need some more, I left my stash at home and-and could you just give me some for right now?” Blurry huffed as he ran his hands through his hair. Frank noticed his hands were covered in blood.

“Dude what the hell happened!? Is Tyler alright!?” Frank gasped as he grabbed Blurry’s hands to inspect them.

“I'm fine, it's only minor cuts. Me and Tyler got into a fight don't worry he's fine. Now can you give me a fix man I really need it?” Blurry explained as he snatched his hands away.

“Don't need to be rude, I'm just concerned. Bleed the fuck out for all I care.” Frank huffed as he went to sit down. He lit a cigarette to calm his irritated nerves. “And as for the fix, no money no go my man.” He replied with a puff of smoke. Blurry knew he was only being stubborn because he wasn't his cheery self. Well he knew how to fix that.

~HERE COMES THE FUN PART~

“Come on Frankie, don't be like that. I'm sorry I'm just not myself today.” He said smoothly as went to sit down next to him.

~YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN HAHAHA~

“So your little friends are bugging you again I see.” Frank replied as he finished his cigarette. Blurry moved in closer as he put it out in the ash tray. Frank raised his eyebrow suspiciously at Blurry.

~TIME FOR A LITTLE PERSUASION~

“Yeah Frankie, and you're the only one who’s got the cure for me.” Blurry said seductively as he climbed on top of Frank.

“Oh yeah baby, Frankie always has the cure for you.” He giggled as he pulled him in for a kiss. They made out on the couch as rubbed his hands all over him. Frankie moaned when Blurry began to palm him through his tight jeans. “Blurry don't start something, you won't finish” Frank moaned as he started grind against his hand.

~YOU GOTTA USE WHAT YOU GOT TO GET WHAT YOU WANT IN THIS WORLD BABY HAHAHA~

“That depends on you Frankie. Will you give me the fix or not?” Blurry whispered in his ear. He then licked the outside of his ear and down his neck.

“Oh hell yeah baby you can have as much as you want. Just please don't stop.” Frank moaned desperately as he held on to Blurry. Blurry grinned because he always knew how to get to Frank. He sat up and took off their shirts as he stared down at Frank's lean tattooed body. Blurry ran his hands down Frank's chest and smearing his blood in the process.

“So how does Frankie want it today. Soft or hard?” Blurry asked as he slowly grinded their crotches together. Frank through his head back in pleasure, he was getting harder by the minute.

“Oh please baby fuck me hard, I’ve had a rough day.” Frank moaned as he held on to his hips so he wouldn't move.

“Alright Frankie hard it is. Now get into position for daddy.” Blurry commanded as he stood up. Frank instantly flipped over on his knees while his hands gripped the arm of the couch. He looked up at him and awaited further instructions. “That's a good little obedient boy. Now stay still for daddy.” Blurry demanded as he stood in front of him. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his already hard cock.

“Now Frankie, daddy’s got a deal for you. If you suck me off nice and good I'll let you swallow how's that sound?” Blurry suggested as he rubbed himself lazily. Frank started to drool just looking at him.

“That sounds perfect, I wanna taste all daddy’s sweet cum. Please can I!?” Frank pleaded as his hold on the couch tightened. His big olive eyes awaited permission from Blurry.

“Open wide cupcake.” Blurry said as he pulled Frank by his hair onto his dick. Frank loved his hair being pulled so he moaned as Blurry fucked his mouth. He rammed Frank's mouth hard as tears began to well up in his eyes. Frank could barely breath, but damn it if he wasn't gonna taste his daddy’s cum even if it killed him. “Yeah daddy just loves how good his Frankie is at sucking his dick.” Blurry moaned as he gripped his hair tighter. He pumped for a few more minutes before he felt himself tightening. “You ready for your reward?” He moaned as he stared down at him.

Frank couldn't talk, but was able to moan and give a little nod as a reply. Blurry then slammed his head down on his cock as he shot a thick stream of cum down Frank's throat. He moan loud as his Frankie swallowed it all. He then stepped back as he gazed at Frank’s blissful expression. “Frankie looks like he rather enjoyed himself.” Blurry suggested as he got behind him.

“Yes daddy, I love your taste so much I-” Frank was interrupted by Blurry putting his hand down his pants.

“Tsk tsk someone's been a bad boy and came without permission.” Blurry said darkly as he felt the cum in his pants.

“I'm sorry daddy it's been awhile since you touched me and I couldn't-” Frank was interrupted again by a hard smack on the ass. He yelped at the pain.

“No excuses! Now what should I do with you?” Blurry growled as he pulled his head back. Frank arched his back beautifully to meet his gaze while keeping his hands put. 

“Whatever you want daddy.” Frank panted as awaited his punishment.

“Good answer.” Blurry replied. Frank smiled that he gave the right response. Blurry then pulled Frank’s pants down and began to pump his cock back to life. He hissed at how rough Blurry was on his sensitive member. “I think daddy’s gonna fuck his Frankie dry.” Blurry whispered with a grin as he watched Frank’s eyes go wide with panick.

“B-b-but daddy I don't know if-”

“Who’s in charge here!?” Blurry cut in with a hard yank on his hair. 

“Y-you are daddy.” Frank whined as it felt like his hair was gonna rip from the roots.

“Exactly now bend over like a good boy and show daddy that tight ass of yours.” Blurry said as he released his hair. Frank slowly bent over as Blurry rubbed his hands down his back and around his hips. “Take a deep breath sweetheart.” He grinned as he lined himself up with his entrance. Frank to a slow breath in. When all of a sudden Blurry rammed clean until he was flush with his balls to Frank’s. Frank rasped as the pain hit so rapidly. “Yeah daddy’s gonna make you never forget the rules Frankie.” He said as he waited for his tight little ass to adjust.

Frank relaxed as Blurry pumped deep into him. Frank moaned so loud it could be heard all through the house. Blurry scratched his nails along his back as he arched back.

“Oh daddy please can I touch myself?” Frank begged as he continued to get plowed. It felt so amazing his eyes rolled back. Blurry pulled his head back by his hair.

“Don't worry daddy’ll take care you.” Blurry whispered as he kissed down his neck. He then looped his hand around to pump his cock in time with his thrusts.

“Ooooh daddy takes such good care of me, I'm so fucking close. Please just let me cum?” Frank moaned uncontrollably. Blurry just laughed as he kept pumping hard.

“I want you to scream for daddy when you cum.” He told him. Frank was so lost in pleasure he couldn't think of what he was saying as he was a drooling mess. Blurry came deep inside him as he bit hard on his shoulder.

“HOLY SHIT BLURRY!” Frank shouted as he exploded cum all over the couch. His head rested on the arm of the couch as he came down from his high. They both sat there in silence for awhile. “Damn I need a cigarette.” He whispered as he reached for another one and lit it. Frank puffed out a few clouds of smoke. “Damn and now I need another couch!” Frank exclaimed as he looked at their combined cum stained on the cushions.

Blurry just laughed as he sat back on the over side of the couch.

“Fuck you Blurry!” Frank said over his shoulder. 

“I think you already did.” Blurry replied cheekily as he lazily pull on his clothes.

“You know what this is all your fault asshole.” Frank huffed as he staggered on his feet to pull his pants up. He walked to a box on the mantle and took out a small bag. “Here’s your fix, now get out because your not getting anymore for free.” Frank huffed as he handed over the bag.

“Thanks Frankie, I owe you one.” Blurry said as he pulled him in to kiss him. They shared a heated kiss.

“Don’t mention it, you better be lucky I love you so much Blurry.” Frank said as he kissed him again. Blurry started to feel guilty because he knew how much Frank really cared for him. Yet he couldn't say the words back because he was in love with Tyler.He just remained quiet and Frank picked up on it. “Its cool, you dont have say anything. Just go before Tyler starts to worry.” He replied as he pushed away from him. Blurry felt really low cause in less than twenty-four hours he hurt the two people closest to him.

“Come on Frankie I didn't-”

“Blurry you know you don’t have to lie. We’re still best friends, don't stress too hard. Go back to your husband.” Frank said with a smile.

“Thanks Frankie.” Blurry said as he pulled him in and kissed him. Frank moaned into the kiss as Blurry held him close. They stared at each other in silence. Then Blurry gave him a wink on his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm turning into a filthy birdy...
> 
> Now Blurry's been cheating with Frank!  
> DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN! Hehe pun
> 
> On another note, I saw Brendon on tv for the new's year eve celebration and I gave myself a heartattck I yelled so loud and hard. I just really wanna touch him then I can die a happy girl hehe
> 
> Comment and Kudo


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling are flying high. Frank pines for a love that can never be with Blurry.
> 
> While Blurry remember the happy times between him and Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapie 8! I just keep em coming like bam! Lol
> 
> This chapie is kinda funny and oh so fluffy!!!
> 
> You can thank One Republic for that. I just love their new album!!!!!
> 
> Anyway Enjoy!

Chapter 8:

 

Frank made himself a strong drink and sat in a lazyboy. He silently thought of him and blurry. Why did he love Tyler so much? He figured that he was more fun than him. 

“You know we’re never gonna make a decent profit if you keep fucking all the clients as payment.” Gerard said as he strolled downstairs.

“Shut up Gee.” Frank huffed as he took another sip of liquor. Gerard noticed his sullen attitude.

“You really love him don't you?” He asked as he sat on the arm of the chair.

“That's the understatment of the year.” Frank scoffed as he drank some more. Gerard hated him getting all depressed over Blurry. Yet he knew he’d never listen to reason.

“You know I'll be your daddy if you want one soo bad.” Gerard joked as he snuggled into his neck.

“It's more than that Gee.” Frank replied as he pushed him away with a smirk. Gerard giggled that his little joke got to him.

“Then tell me what it is?” He asked as he lit a cigarette.

“Well he's always been different. Even though he knows he can get me to do anything he asked, he still respects me enough to let me choose. I don't know it's just a bond between two guys with troubled pasts that can't be broken. And even though he SAYS he loves Tyler why does he keep coming back to me, huh?” Frank explained as he drank some more. Gerard really hated when he got so hung up on Blurry. If he wasn't a good friend and customer then he’d tell him to stay away from Frank.

“Look Frank he's married get over it. And like you said he comes back because he knows you'll never tell him no.” Greard said sternly. He was past fed up with those two. But being a good friend he'll always let him rant.

“But I knew him first!” Frank whined as he pouted into his glass. And Gerard was now done with this ranting session.

“Yeah real mature Frankie.” He huffed as he got up and walked into the kitchen. Frank just pouted some more because it wasn't fair. “And you better wash that couch before it dries!” Gerard yelled from the kitchen.

“Fuck you Gee!” Frank yelled as he got up to clean it up.

“You wish you could handle all this.” He replied jokingly. Frank merely laughed at him. The asshole always knew how to cheer him up no matter the circumstances.

Meanwhile Blurry drove til he found a pretty deserted spot. He love to park in the forrest overlooking the city. In the night time the lights were beautiful. Just like Tyler. Everything wonderful made him think of Tyler.

~YOU KNOW YOU’RE PRETTY MUCH A SLUT NOW RIGHT? NOTHING MORE THAN A WHORE FOR HEROIN. HAHAHA~

“Shut up will you. I feel bad enough alright!” Blurry huffed as he stared at the bag in passenger seat.

~OH NOW YOU FEEL BAD!? SEEM TO ENJOY YOURSELF EARLIER. HAHAHAHA~

“I'm done talking to you!” Blurry yelled as he grabbed the bag. He always kept an extra kit to take his drugs in the car. Just in case Tyler ever kicked him out.

~YEAH BABY YOU KNOW WHAT SHUTS US UP. HAHAHAHAHA~

Blurry injected himself and let his mind go quiet. It was so peaceful to think of nothing at all. His eyes glazed as he looked out at the lights.

“Their beautiful Blurry! How’d you find such a wonderful place?” Tyler gawked as he stared at the lights and the stars.

“I get around. Besides you’re the only view worth seeing.” Blurry complimented. Tyler blushed.

“Oh Blurry stop-” Tyler was interupted as he turned to see Blurry holding a black box with a gold ring inside. “Blurry what is this?” Tyler gasped as his eyes started to water.

“This means I love you and I don't wanna go another day without you. Will you marry me?” Blurry said with a shy smile.

“YES! Yes baby I love you too!” Tyler cried as he pulled Blurry in for a deep kiss. He then peppered his face with kisses.

“Baby let put the ring on you first.” Blurry mumbled through all the kisses.

“Oh yeah sorry.” Tyler said as he pulled back. The gold shined brightly in the dark night. Tyler began to cry as he held the ring up towards the moon. Blurry watched his beautiful finacee. He promised himself that he’d keep those big brown eyes shinning just like that gold ring if not more.

“Now where were we?” Blurry joked as moved in for more kisses. Tyler giggled as he pulled him in. They giggled and made out like teenagers on the hood of Blurry’s car. So blissful.

Blurry smiled as he remembered that night. It was almost as good as the day he first laid eyes on Tyler. He started to feel tired as the hours past.

“I'll make you happy again baby. I promise those eyes of yours are gonna shine as bright as the sun.” Blurry told himself as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww it was so sweet I made my teeth hurt! Lmao
> 
> Oh and have you heard the news? Tyler's into dudes!
> 
> Lol I just love my crack vids!!
> 
>  
> 
> Comment and Kudo!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings continue to fly as Tyler learns just how much Josh cares. Too bad their in for a rude awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapie 9! OH MY MY!!!
> 
> Sorry One Republic again.
> 
> Well here yall go that Joshler I promised well mentioned a couple of chapters back.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 9:

 

It was early morning when Blurry woke up. He was still pretty high, but he wanted to go home to Tyler. He started the car and drove away.

Meanwhile back at the house Tyler was also just coming to.

“Babe what time is it?” Tyler asked as he rubbed his eyes.

“Its six o'clock Tyler.” Josh replied from the loveseat across from him. He barely slept the night and boy did he look it.

“Josh! What are you doing here? Where’s Blurry? He came back last night right?” Tyler said as he jumped up. He was feeling light headed and he nearly fell down. Luckily Josh caught him and sat him back on the couch.

“Calm down Ty. I'm just here to help. And Blurry wasn't here when I came last night.” Josh replied as he tried to calm him down.

“B-but Blurry did come back. I remembered he saved me-” Tyler was beginning to cry.

“That was me Tyler. I found you on the kitchen floor. You scared the hell out of me! When did you start cutting again?” Josh interupted. He didn't mean to yell, but he was angrier than all hell.

“I only do it sometimes. Don't be mad at me Josh. You don't understand.” Tyler said as held his bandaged arm to his chest. The last thing he wanted was for Josh to see him like that.

“I understand plenty Ty. Your bedroom’s trashed, you’re having episodes and cutting yourself again! All for him!? Is he really even worth it!?” Josh yelled as he was ready to explode.

“He's my husband and I love him Josh!” Tyler yelled through the tears. 

“And I love you Tyler!” Josh countered as he held Tyler. “You think I like bandaging you up when I find you bloody on the floor?” He added in a calmer voice.

“Josh.” Tyler gasp as he didn't mean for him to worry.

“I need you too Tyler.” Josh said as they rested their heads together. They stared deep into each others eyes.

“Jos-” Tyler was interupted as Josh kissed him. It was so sweet, but it quickly heated up. Josh pulled Tyler on his lap. They continued to kiss as they began to grind against each other. “Josh this isn’t right.” He moaned as Josh kissed down his neck.

“But it feels right. Now let me take care of you Ty.” Josh whispered in his ear as he opened Tyler’s robe. He had changed him out of his bloody clothes from the night before. His hands brushed across his nipples.

“Josh.” Tyler’s voice hitched as his head fell back. Josh’s hands continued to caress Tyler’s body as he kissed more of his exposed skin. Tyler gripped the back of the couch as he started to grind hard against Josh. His mind was becoming clouded. He nearly forgot-

“Babe I'm sorry I was out late but- WHAT THE HELL TYLER!?” Blurry screamed once he came in the house.

“Blur-baby it's not what it looks- I mean I can explain!” Tyler said as he jumped off Josh’s lap and ran to him. Josh jumped up as well.

“OH SO YOU CAN EXPLAIN WHY YOUR HALF NAKED ON TOP OF HIM!?” Blurry roared as he held his robe open to see he only had on some boxer briefs.

“Baby please it's not like that. I love you!” Tyler cried as he tried to get him to listen. He hurried up and yanked his robe closed.

“Yeah sure honey. Do I look like a fucking idiot to you Tyler!?” Blurry asked as he stared him down.

“Leave him alone Blurry. This never would’ve happened if you hadn't left him alone to cry!” Josh yelled as he got closer to them.

“Oh and you’re some great shoulder to cry on or should I say a dick to ride on!” Blurry scoffed as he moved Tyler aside.

“Stop!” Tyler cried.

“He’s upset because you’re always too high to love him anymore!” Josh yelled. He glared him right in the face. “I care about his wellfare!”

“Please stop!” Tyler tried again.

“Oh and you saying I don't! I love Tyler just fine thank you. And his wellfare is the HUSBAND’S responsiblity. And news flash it ain't YOU!” Blurry spat as he grabbed Josh by the shirt.

“Guys stop!” Tyler yelled as he tried to pull them apart.

“If you knew so much did you KNOW Tyler had an episode last night cause YOU left him! HE’S CUTTING HIMSELF BECAUSE HE LOVES TRASH LIKE YOU!” Josh exclaimed as he grabbed his throat. Blurry gritted his teeth. 

“JOSH STOP IT!” Tyler screamed. Blurry was done talking. He punched Josh’s face hard and he went crashing into the floor.

“WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! COMING INTO MY HOUSE AND CALLING ME TRASH, WHEN YOU TRIED TO FUCK A MARRIED MAN! AND YOU CLAIM TO BE HIS FRIEND!?” Blurry screamed at the top of his lungs. Nobody calls him trash. He was ready to kill Josh.

“BLURRY STOP IT PLEASE!” Tyler screamed as tear ran down his face. He held on to Blurry’s face to make him listen. “Stop it, I can’t take it anymore. I only want you baby please just let him go?” He pleaded as he shook. Blurry didn't mean to scare Tyler, but Josh was way out of line. The last time he got this mad he nearly beat a man to death for forcing himself on Tyler. While Tyler was so scared he needed to be hospitalized because he had a panick attack. He wasn't about to let that happen again so he calmed down or at least tried to.

Tyler sighed when he saw Blurry’s face soften. He turned to see Josh's mouth was bleeding. He went to get a wet towel from the kitchen. “Here Josh, I think you need to go.” He replied as he held the cold towel to his jaw.

“But Ty-” Josh tried as he stood up.

“Josh you need to leave now. I'm going to fix my marriage without you. But thank you for last night.” Tyler said simply. Josh didn't want to leave him alone with Blurry. No telling what he might do to Tyler.

“Tyler I don't know if-” Josh spoke.

“You heard Tyler now leave before you won't have any legs to stand on!” Blurry butt in. He then pulled Tyler towards him and away from Josh. Tyler hugged Blurry just to get him to calm down. Josh huffed as he walked past them. He turned around just to make sure it was alright to leave Tyler.

“Josh don't worry, I'm where I want to be okay.” Tyler said sadly because he couldn't love Josh nearly as much as he did Blurry. Blurry gave Josh a smug look as he held Tyler close and kissed his neck. Josh looked so upset, and Tyler hurt bcause he knew he caused it. 

“Okay Tyler.” He mumbled as he turned to leave. He refused to cry in front of them. He would never let Blurry know how much he got to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay I know you guys probably hate me now, but come on Tyler IS married to Blurryface.
> 
> And...and...at least I gave yall a taste of Joshler. Right?
> 
> You know what I don't have to explain myself to you! There's tons of Joshler fics out there if you want it so bad go read it somewhere else!!!
> 
> I'm sorry its late and I'm hyped up on soda, cookies, and cheescake ( don't ask) But I'd really appreciate if you guys keep reading my story pretty please with all the sugar I'm drugged up on  
> (which is a TON)
> 
> Thanks. Comment and Kudos


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blurry wants to clean up all that he almost destoryed.
> 
> Starting with washing his pretty little Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapie 10! And we are moving along.
> 
> Hmmm I usually try to say something either funny or weird at the start....hmmm
> 
> Oh how's this: Penis size nipples  
> Hehe yeah that'll do pig, that'll do
> 
> Anyhoo Enjoy!

Chapter 10:

 

Tyler just stood staring at the closed door. He knew he wanted Blurry, but he wasn't so sure if he could fix their marriage. Blurry kissed his neck as he pulled him closer from behind.

“Tyler.” He whispered in his ear as his hands rubbed his chest. His warm breath sent a shiver down his spine.

“Oh Blurry.” Tyler moaned in response as he let his head dip back. Blurry always had some kind of spell over him when he spoke softly. 

“I need you.” Blurry whispered again in his ear. His skilled hands quickly opened his robe. Leaving Tyler at his mercy.

“Yes….please?” Tyler pleaded as he pulled Blurry’s hands down his torso towards his aching cock. Tyler pulled his underwear out of the way so Blurry could rub him slowly while also massaging his nipples. “Yes baby don't let go.” He moaned as began to melt into his touch. 

Suddenly Blurry stopped all movement. Tyler whined to get him to continue. He merely kissed his cheek and pulled up his boxer briefs.

“Come on Tyler, I need to wash his scent off of you first.” Blurry said as he lead him upstairs.

“But baby I don't smell anything and why does it even matter?I love you not him” Tyler whined as they made it to their bedroom. Blurry then pinned him to the wall and glared at him.

“I can sense his filthy presence all over you. And I can't have that because you belong to me. And I to you.” Blurry stated calmly as he cupped his cheek. Tyler smiled softly because he loved Blurry’s emotional side. That part of him was always kept special for Tyler only. He always knew exactly how he felt with just a look in his eyes. So he rarely needed to actually verbalize it. Yet he spoke it more for his own benefit than for Tyler's. They kissed so sweetly as Blurry held on tight to Tyler. “Go start the bath, while I clean up in here.” He told him once they broke for air.

“I can help if you want I mean you don't need to do this alone baby.” Tyler replied happily. He wrapped his arms around Blurry’s neck.

“No I messed it up and now I'm gonna clean it up.” Blurry said as he kissed to bandages on his arm. Tyler knew that he was referring to more than just the room. So he went to start the bath. Blurry still felt a little buzz so that kept the demons at bay. Yet he started to hear faint laughter. “Not today you bastards. I owe my baby at least that much.” He stated and he went on to put the room in decent sleeping order at least. The broken mirror and lamp would have to wait until later. His Tyler needed him in more ways than one. Tyler was just too shy to actually ask him for help. Even when his entire being was screaming for it.

He played the part of the strong one for so long that he has started to hide his problems. Blurry felt awful because he’s been leaning on him so hard that he didn't notice that Tyler was slowly breaking. This was going to stop here and now. He needed to care for Tyler.

“Sweety the bath is ready.” Tyler called from the bathroom. Blurry walked into the room to see Tyler smiling in a huge bubble bath. “Come on in, the water’s fine.” He joked as he blew bubbles.

“Well I can't say much for the water, but I know the man in it is gorgeous.” Blurry smirked as he moved in for a kiss. Tyler went beet red. He could barely keep eye contact he was so shy by such a meaningful comment. Blurry giggled at how easy it was to embarrass him. Tyler huffed and splashed water at him to not only get him to back away, but to also stop that annoying giggling of his.

“Just get in would you.” He huffed as he smirked. Blurry grinned as he took off his clothes. He made sure to go slow just to keep Tyler’s eyes on him. He watched Tyler bit his lip as a small moan escaped. He knew he enjoyed watching him strip. Tyler could really be such a dirty boy. Blurry strolled to the tub and Tyler gripped the side of it from pure anticipation. “Daddy can I please?” Tyler asked sweetly as his mouth came closer to Blurry’s dick. Their eyes never broke contact.

“As much as daddy would love that, he wants to clean his pretty boy.” Blurry replied as he cupped his hurt cheek. Tyler pouted, but moved over so he could let him in the tub. Blurry sat down and pulled Tyler in between his legs. They rested their heads together as they enjoyed each other's warmth.

Blurry began rubbing warm water down Tyler’s back. Tyler closed his eyes as he let Blurry massage him. Blurry started kissing and licking his neck. Tyler moaned as he felt a mixure of warm water, hands, and kisses. Blurry sat Tyler on his lap as he rubbed his chest. He kissed down his collar bone as the warm water ran down his front.

“Blurry, baby I really want you.” He moaned as he started to grind on his lap. Tyler held on tight to the tub behind them. Blurry halted his movement. “Please I'll beg if you want.” Tyler pleaded as he tried to squirm out of his strong grip.

 

“No, you need this more Tyler. Let me wash you in my scent. Otherwise we won't be doing anything for a while. And try me if you think I'm kidding.” Blurry said bluntly as he raised an eyebrow. While he loved to have sex with Tyler more than anything, he could still hold out longer than Tyler. Tyler bit his lip with uncertainty.He could get horny pretty easily and that's why he would never challenge him on this. They stared each other down for a few minutes.

“Okay okay. You win. I won't try anything.” Tyler mumbled as his eyes drifted. 

“Good boy.” Blurry smiled as his hands resumed the massage. His hands worked their magic as they rubbed everywhere. Tyler moaned as Blurry’s hands brushed his cock. Man did he want him to just take him, but this meant a lot to him. Besides this felt amazing. Blurry kissed and licked down his chest. He then lifted him on his knees as he continued to kiss and lick down his stomach.

“B-blurry.” Tyler gasped at the gentle yet sensual touches. Blurry giggled as he rubbed circles on his stomach. Then he shifted behind Tyler and bent him over the tub. He ran his wet hands up the back of his thighs. “Baby I don't know what you're doing to me.” Tyler moaned as he shivered at his touch. Surprisingly enough he was getting close just off of mere touches and kisses.

“I'm making you mine again tinkerbell.” Blurry whispered in his ear. He then proceeded to lick down his neck. Tyler’s breath hitched. He kissed from shoulder to shoulder as he gently rubbed his ass. Tyler moaned louder. Blurry’s hands caressed up his sides and down the front of his thighs. Tyler held on tight to the tub. Blurry kissed slowly down his spine until he made it to his pretty pink hole.

“Oh please just rim me baby I'm almost there.” Tyler begged breathlessly as he felt his warm breath just ghost over his entrance. Blurry smirked, how can he say no to such a pretty little request. He then spread his cheeks and licked long strips against his hole. Tyler voice hiked as he moaned out. Blurry swirled his tongue, as Tyler bent over to feel more. He then dug it deep inside as he let out a long moan.

Tyler’s breath picked up as he fucked himself on that awesome tongue. Blurry held onto his hips as he went harder. He was practically drilling his tongue inside as those strong hands took control of his movements. Tyler screamed in pleasure. He was so close he could taste it. Blurry drooled into his ass which made it slippery. He dug his nails into his hips to keep up his pace. That was all Tyler needed to push him over the edge.

“Oh my ahhhh!” Tyler yelled as he came hard in the bath. He twitched as his orgasm washed over his body like a waterfall. He then rested his head on the side of the tub. Blurry raised up as he licked Tyler’s juices from his lips.

“Now there's that scent I love on you.” Blurry said as snuggled into his neck. “Your mine and no one else's baby.” He added as he held him tight. 

“I wouldn't have it any other way.” Tyler said sweetly as he turned to kiss him. They both needed this. It was simple touches and kisses with barely any penetration. But it was more than just that. For the first time in a long time Blurry took care of Tyler and he trusted him enough to let him. This was more intimate than ever before. 

“Now let’s get out before we wrinkle up.” Tyler joked. They both laughed as they got out the tub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was just super sexy and it didn't even contain any real sex hehe well sorta.
> 
> I'll admit I blushed just from writing this.
> 
> Comments are highly recommended!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing after a good bath feels better than some good lovin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya peoples!  
> Now I was supposed to have this chapter done like two days ago, but it was a major ice storm over the weekend and it made me kinda down not to mention lazy lol.
> 
> Anyhoo Enjoy!

Chapter 11:

 

Blurry carried Tyler to the bed wrapped in a big fluffy bath towel. He began to dry him off as he just smiled and enjoyed all the special treatment. He moved from his chest down his stomach as Blurry got on his knees. The towel felt soft against his wet skin. Tyler moaned softly as he got closer towards his privates.

“Really Tyler you’re such a dirty boy.” Blurry joked as he looked up at him. His smug smile ever present as he rubbed Tyler’s cock lightly with the towel. Tyler’s breathing picked up as he gripped the sheets.

“I can't help it. You just always have this effect on me.” Tyler said blushing deep as he stared into those sexy red orbs. “Please baby?” He begged while he bit his lip.

“Well I don't know, I'm not some sex machine baby. You can't just expect me to sex you up at the drop of a hat.” Blurry said as he stood up. “I'm more than just a hot body. Tyler shame on you.” He huffed as he crossed his arms.

Tyler growled as he pulled him on top of him by his arms. He began nibbling on his neck and rubbing their cocks together. Blurry just laughed at how eager he can make Tyler. “Okay okay it was just a joke. No need to get crazy now.” Blurry giggled as ran his hand down Tyler’s stomach. He instantly arched into his touch. Blurry gazed down as he watched Tyler moan like crazy from him merely jerking him off. He loved to see him fall apart just for him.

“Blur oh yes...fuck me daddy!” Tyler started rambling as he grinded in his hand. He could feel his release coming soon. Blurry then stopped moving to Tyler’s disapproval.

“Anything my tinkerbell wants.” Blurry whispered in his ear. Tyler grinned because he knew something good was coming. “Now get on all fours for daddy.” Blurry added with a smack on his thigh. Tyler gladly hopped into position. While Blurry got a few things from their closet. He came back with a ball gag, a collar with a chain, handcuffs, and a whip. Tyler nearly came at all the fun toys he had for him. “Oh I almost forgot, we can't have you ending this too early now can we?” Blurry smirked as he slide a cock ring on him.

“No daddy we can't have that.” Tyler moaned as Blurry put the cuffs and collar on him. Blurry gave the chain a few experimental tugs to make sure it wasn't too tight. Tyler arched into the pull as he turned to kiss him. “What do you plan to do with me daddy?” He whispered as he rubbed his face to his. They sat there enjoying each other’s breathing.

“Well first we need to discuss safety. Now tell me the colors baby.” Blurry said as his hands rubbed the other’s stomach.

“Mmm green is good, yellow means slow down, and red means stop.” Tyler said as tried to get Blurry’s hands to feel him lower. Yet all he got was a hard crack on the ass by his whip. Tyler yelped in pain.

“Good, but really good boys know how to be patient. Now let’s begin.” Blurry replied sternly. He then put on the ball gag for Tyler. “You look so sexy with your mouth full baby.” He whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. Tyler was already drooling with excitement. Blurry pushed him down on the bed so he could have a nice view of his ass. “Now pretty boy daddy’s gonna play a little game with you. It's called ‘Statues' alright?” Blurry told him and Tyler nodded in response. “The rules are simple you must stay still for ten minutes while I do whatever I want to your body. But every time you move, then a crack from my whip is the penalty got it baby?” He added and Tyler couldn't wait to play.

Blurry loved how compliant Tyler could be, but he knew what he drove him wild. He grinned as he ran his hands slowly down Tyler’s back towards his ass. Those soft hands felt so good he couldn't help but moan. Yet he stayed put. Blurry was impressed so he made it a little harder. He let his fingers slip inside Tyler and he was already so wet that he slipped all the way til his knuckles. Tyler moaned loud as he griped the sheets tight to prevent him from moving. Blurry was happy with his resolve, but that only meant it was going to be even more fun breaking him. So it was time to kick it up a notch.

Blurry removed his fingers still slick from Tyler as he leaned over him. He then began jerking himself off while he moaned right into Tyler’s ear. He started off slow as he notice Tyler shaking as he tried to stay still. Tyler always loved his moans. Blurry grinned as he went faster. Time for the secret weapon.

“Ahh Tyler you got me so hard right now.” He moaned as Tyler shook more, but kept still. Blurry couldn't have that so he had to drop the bomb on him. “Oh baby I want you to fuck me hard and make me yours. Pretty please daddy Tyler?” Blurry begged in his ear.

Tyler jerked his head towards Blurry with wide eyes. He moaned loud as he watched Blurry fall apart and blush the way he usually does. Tyler couldn't believe his eyes so he instantly ripped the gag from his mouth and kissed Blurry hard. He screamed in his mouth as Blurry hit him hard with the whip. “Damn that’s not fair you cheated!” Tyler whined when they broke for air.

“Doesn't matter I still win.” Blurry beamed as he hit him two more times. Tyler yelled and moaned at the same time because it hurt but the pain went straight to his cock. Blurry just laughed as he rubbed Tyler’s red ass.

“So was that offer for real or just a bluff to win the game?” Tyler mumbled into the sheets. 

“Oh does daddy Tyler wanna take his pretty little Blurry?” Blurry moaned in his ear just to get him even hornier than he already was. Tyler squeaked as he was threatening to cum even with the cock ring on. This new dynamic Blurry was proposing was just too sexy for words. “Ok daddy your pretty boy needs you so bad” Blurry moaned as he removed Tyler’s cuffs. He then pushed him over on his back. Blurry then sat on his torso and began grinding against him. “Please take me daddy I promise I'll do anything to get that huge cock inside me.” He begged as he bit his index finger with a blush just for effect. Damn he was too good at this.

“Alright baby just slip that ring off and open yourself up for me nice and slow.” Tyler panted as he tried to keep his composure. He was losing it fast, but he wanted to hang in there to see if he could get Blurry to fall apart.

“Okay daddy, but I want you dry no need to open me up. I want it to hurt cause that's what a slut like me deserves.” Blurry replied with an innocent cute girly grin. Tyler eyes went wild as he sat up and crashed their lips together. Blurry giggled into the kiss as he slowly took the cock ring off. He knew he can make him go wild and he knew he wasn't gonna last so he had to speed things along. “Now lay back daddy and I’ll take care of you.” Blurry said as he gently pushed him back and positioned himself on top of him. He slid down slow and boy did it hurt, but it hurt so good. Blurry’s eyes rolled back as Tyler’s clenched shut. They both moaned at the tightness.

After a few minutes Blurry began to move slow. It was a new feeling to be so full, but it was great. He moaned as went faster until he was happily bouncing away on Tyler’s cock. Tyler held on tight to his hips as he met each thrust. Blurry felt amazingly tight around him and he was so close that he was minutes away from bursting. Blurry pulled Tyler up by his chain and started kissing him roughly.

“It’s okay daddy, you can let go. I want you to fill me up good.” Blurry whispered in his ear. He then pulls his hair to expose his neck so he can bite it. When Blurry’s teeth brushed Tyler’s pulse point, Tyler let go. He came hard inside Blurry with a high pitched scream. The warm cum poured into him and it felt indescribable. Blurry bit down on Tyler’s neck and licking his blood as he exploded between them. They held each other tight, too lost in their orgasms to want to let go.

“I love you Tyler.” Blurry said as he kissed his cheek.

“I love you too Blurry.” Tyler said happily. Blurry began to shake and he didn't know what happened. “Baby what’s wrong?” He asked as he held Blurry’s face in his hands. He had tears streaming down his face.

“Don't leave me Tyler, please I'll do whatever you want. I'll get help I promise just don't leave me baby I'm so sorry...for everything!” Blurry cried as he begged forgiveness from his husband. “I can change I know I can, I just need your help more than anything.” He whispered. Tyler merely kissed him sweetly on the lips.

“You never lost me baby.” He said. It was simple and straightforward. Blurry smiled because his angel wasn't going to give up on him. So that meant he had to be strong as well. Blurry then got up off the bed and slowly staggered towards the bathroom. All Tyler heard was a flush of the toilet. “Blurry is everything alright?” He asked out of confusion.

“Yeah I just had to get rid of some trash.” Blurry called from the bathroom. He sighed in relief as he watched his drugs flush away. 

~ARE YOU SURE YOU REALLY WANNA PLAY THIS GAME WITH US?~

“Give me your worst, I don't care anymore. My husband needs me more than I ever needed that crap.”Blurry whispered to himself. He then walked back into the bedroom to take a much deserved nap with Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup it was hawt to write bottom Blurry!!!  
> He was just too good at it! Damn I love Blurry lmao
> 
> But more importantly you read right, Blurry is going to get help. Yay me!  
> I mean Yay him! (sorry 'yay me!' is a forces of habit hehe)
> 
> Anyway hopefully I will post another chapter today if I don't get too lazy lol
> 
> Comments are required here people I need to know what you think or maybe even a little advice on what to do better  
> Thanks ok bye


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blurry goes to get help. Only his favorite Dr. Black knows how to handle him, best way she knows how....by force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya Peoples!  
> Another chapie yay me!  
> I gotta admit I was nevrous at the beginning of this story, now I actually enjoy updating for you guys! It's weird because I'm starting to like writing fics than reading it. Lol well almost cause mama still loves her smut lmao
> 
> Enjoy.

Chapter 12:

 

Blurry sat in the therapist’s office as he tried hard not to shake. It’s been a little over a week since he used and it’s been pure hell. He’s thrown up more that his body weight in food, yelled at Tyler about every little thing, plus had these horrible shakes. Oh and let's not forget his friends. They talked non-stop and he barely got rest between screaming and crying all the time.

They set up an appointment with Dr. Jenna Black. She’s seen him on previous attempts to get clean so it was faster to get in with her. Not to mention easier to deal with someone who’s dealt with Blurry’s lows before. He could really get out of hand sometimes.

~WHY ARE WE EVEN HERE? YOU KNOW WE HATE HER~

“Yeah she can be a bitch, but she’s the one who’s gonna help me. Now shut up!” Blurry gritted his teeth so no one in the waiting room would know he’s talking to himself.

~OH TOUCHY. DID SOMEONE NOT GET THEIR BEAUTY SLEEP LAST NIGHT? HAHAHA~

“You know damn well you guys kept me up every night this week now shut the hell up!” Blurry mumbled through his hands because he was getting upset. And the last thing he wanted was to cause a scene in here by tearing up the place and shouting at imaginary voices. He tried to calm himself by breathing deeply and slowly to clear his head.

~HAHAH THAT AIN'T GONNA DO ANY GOOD BABY. YOU KNOW WHAT WE NEED TO FEEL ALL BETTER.~

“No, I'm going to get clean so Tyler can be proud of me again.” Blurry replied as he gazed sadly at the magazine rack. All the pain he’s caused, he didn't deserve Tyler’s forgiveness. He slumped in his chair with a magazine to hide his face.

~OH COME ON HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE HEARD THAT? AND YOU ALWAYS BREAK AND GIVE US WHAT WE WANT. SO WHY DON'T WE CUT THIS LITTLE PROTEST SHORT AND GO GET SOME REAL MEDICINE. BESIDES TYLER’S DRAGGING YOU DOWN. JUST STAY WITH US AND WE’LL TAKE CARE OF EVERYTHING. SO WHAT DO YOU SAY?~

“I'm not leaving. I'm going to end this so Tyler and I can be happy again! So for the last time shut up!” Blurry growled as he nearly ripped the magazine he held in half. Those pesky shakes were coming back and he could barely stop it.

~HAHAHAHA SUIT YOURSELF. WE GOT ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD. BUT HOW LONG DO YOU HAVE? IT’S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE YOU BEG TO GET THAT SWEET FIRE BACK BABY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH~

Blurry had to hold his head because their horrible laughter always gave him a headache. It felt like it was going to implode.

“I can see you now. Let’s get you something for that headache in my office Blurry.” Jenna said kindly as she helped him out of the waiting room and into her office. She gave him some tylenol with a glass of water. He downed the pills and water and rested on the couch. She grabbed her notebook and sat across from him. “So your friends are still a problem I see.” Jenna replied as she wrote in her book.

“Yeah no shit doctor!” Blurry snapped as he awaited for the pills to kick in.

“No need to get snippy. Now tell me how have you been since I last saw you.” Jenna replied sternly as she glared at him. He hated that icy glare she had. It always made him feel like she was planning to destroy him or something.

“Well nothing special just loving my husband, writing music, oh and the occasional needle full smack stuck in my veins to help chase all the bad dreams away. I hear it’s a better than a dream catcher you should try it sometime.” Blurry replied sarcastically with a smile.

“No need to get cute Blurry. I'm only trying to help, but if you don't want it then you’re free to leave and tell Tyler I said hello and goodbye.” Jenna matched his sarcasm with a smile. He hated her smile even more because it always meant she was hiding something.

“Tyler’s got tabs on my sessions with you doesn't he?” Blurry glared.

“Maybe, maybe not. It's up to you to change not him.” Jenna glared back. He really hated her especially when she knew she was right. The cocky smart ass bitch.

“Fine I'll stay. And for the record doc, last time I checked it was illegal to discuss what we talk about without my permission even with my husband. Doctor patient confidentiality remember?” Blurry replied as he sat up on the couch.

“And I checked too and as it turns out DRUGS are illegal also. Stop watching ‘Law and Order’ Blurry. I never speak of what we say only of if you behave.” Jenna answered while writing some more in her book. “So let’s stop the arguing and you answer my questions hmm?” She added as she looked at him with a smile. There was that sneaky smile again.

“Go ahead Dr. Black. I'm all ears.” Blurry replied as he drank some more water.

“Okay so have you ever talked to Tyler about the voices?” Jenna asked calmly.

“Only briefly. Nothing in detail.” Blurry replied as he fiddled with his hands to stop them from shaking. Jenna wrote his movements down in her book as well.

“Well what happened when you briefly discussed it?” Jenna asked again.

“We..um we were having a fight about my problem and-” Blurry stopped because he felt the tears coming.

“Blurry just take it slow no need to force anything.” Jenna smiled kindly as she handed him a box of kleenexes. He took them and smiled back at her.

“Well we fought and the voices started talking and the next thing I knew I was trashing the bedroom. And Tyler...he tried to stop me and I hit him...so hard. I never hit him like that before and when I saw him on the floor bleeding...because of ME! I just had to get out of there.” Blurry explained as the tears slowly fell. Jenna looked genuinely saddened by his story. Not her usually fake sympathy she used to give him, and for that he was glad.

“So where did you go after you left?” Jenna asked after some time to give Blurry to recoup.

“I went to see HIM.” Blurry said as he refrained from looking at her.

“And who’s HIM?” Jenna asked.

“You know already know who HE is doctor.” Blurry glared at her.

“And all I'm saying is unless you give me a specific name, HE can be anyone Blurry.” Jenna challenged as she glared back at him. Damn her, she was gonna make him say it.

“Fine, you wanna know so damn bad? It was FRANK! I went to go see FRANK for more drugs and we FUCKED! Are you satisfied now doctor!?” Blurry yelled as he stood up. He already felt bad enough for not ending things with Frank, must she make everything difficult!?

~SHE’S REALLY SUCH A BITCH~

Blurry merely rolled his eyes in agreement as he walked to the window.

“Alright, so does Tyler know about Frank yet?” Jenna asked, completely unfazed by his outburst. She’s seen them before so it wasn't new to her. Besides if you ignored him then he’d calm down eventually.

“Nope only that he’s a friend who deals to me. Nothing more.” Blurry said blankly as he watched the clouds go by. Jenna wrote in her book as she turned her chair to face him at the window.

“So he doesn't know yet, so does he know why you use drugs in the first place?” Jenna questioned.

“No. He knows enough. No sense rocking the boat if you don't have to.” Blurry replied as he kept his gaze on the clouds.

“Blurry he needs to know if you truly want him to understand. Besides how can a marriage work with so many secrets? Are you afraid he won't love you anymore if he knew the real you?” Jenna proposed with an arched eyebrow. He hated this talk, it always led him to tears and she knew it.

“Why does he have to know anything!? It was the past! I hated it so much that I told no one! So why can't we just let it die!?” Blurry cried as he whipped around to face her.

“But Frank knows. And that bond between you two keeps you forever going back to him. It’s because deep down you feel that Tyler doesn't understand you and so you seek affection from someone who truly does. Hence the affair with Frank.” Jenna answered as she looked into the pain in his eyes.

“But I can change! I can stop the drugs and cut it off with Frank. All while remaining the new me Tyler knows and loves!” Blurry told her as more tears came.

“Who are you trying to convince here Blurry? Me or you?” Jenna said as she got up to bring him some kleenexes. “I really think that if you told Tyler than you’d have even more support to help you. How can you expect him to give his all when you keep him in the dark all the time?” She added as she rubbed his arm. “That doesn't seem fair now does it?”

“But what if he leaves me? I couldn't handle it if he looked at me like the world sees me!?” Blurry said as he bit his lip with worry.

“But in a way he already has, and your solution is only hurting you more than just telling him. I feel that if he loves you enough to stay this long then why would he leave now?” Jenna asked kindly as she tried to get him to calm down.

“Because then he’ll see the trash that I really am.” Blurry said as the tears silently fell. Jenna hated to be rough on him, because no matter how strong he was. It was all to protect the fragile little heart of his that broke so long ago. He’s spent all these years trying to piece himself back together to no avail.

“Is that what you really think or are THEY telling you that?” Jenna asked.

“Both.” Blurry said simple as his face fell. She could see that the pieces were beginning to crumble. He couldn't take much more today less he had a breakdown. And neither of them wanted that.

“Alright, how’s about we end it here for today. And your homework is to try and tell Tyler the truth. Not all of it, but maybe a few things here and there okay?” Jenna said kindly rubbing his back as she awaited an answer.

“Okay I think I can manage that.” Blurry said hopefully. 

“Good, now dry that face. I'm beginning to miss the old stubborn and mean Blurry.” Jenna joked. He smiled and dried his eyes.

“Don't worry he'll be back next week.” Blurry giggled.

“I can't wait. See you next week Blurry.” Jenna said as she walked him to the door.

“See ya next week Dr. Black.” Blurry said as he went to the door. “Do you really think he’ll understand?” He asked nervously in the doorway.

“I know he will. It all just takes time. I mean hey look at me? I hate everything about you and even I love you enough to understand.” Jenna joked as she went back towards her desk.

“Don't worry baby, the feeling’s mutual.” Blurry giggled and with a wink he left out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Blurry hiding? I assure you it's a lot more than you think and you'll find out in the next chapter! Hopefully I got a few readers out there who look forward to these updates as much as me....
> 
> Comments and Kudos


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say the truth will set you free, but are Blurry and Tyler ready for the truth to be out in the open?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys! I can't believe I've made it to over 200 hits! Wow thank you guys a million!
> 
> Now this is gonna be a roller coaster of a chapie so I hope you all enjoy the ride
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 13:

 

It had been a few days and Blurry tried really hard to tell Tyler just a little bit of his past. It proved harder than he thought. Every time he saw those brown eyes light up, he just didn't want to disappoint him. The last thing he wanted was to disrupt their now happy life.

~BUT IT AIN'T HAPPY IF IT'S BUILT ON LIES BABY HEHE~

“Since when do you guys speak sense!?” Blurry questioned as he looked at himself in the mirror.

~WELL THAT BITCH’S ADVICE WON'T STOP REPLAYING IN YOUR HEAD SO WE HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO LISTEN AFTER A WHILE. NOW GO TALK TO TYLER ALREADY!~

Blurry was even more confused, but he went downstairs to find Tyler. His husband was on the couch typing away on his lap top. Blurry took a deep breath and sat down next to him.

“Hey babe what’s up?” Tyler said as he looked up at him.

“Uh can we talk?” Blurry asked nervously.

“Sure sweetie. I'm just checking the store reports. Tell me what’s on your mind?” Tyler said happily as he sat his lap top aside. He then turned towards Blurry and buried his face in his neck. Tyler started kissing his neck. Blurry moaned in response.

“Uh a-are you sure you’re listen doing that?” Blurry asked as he pulled him closer. They’ve been even more affectionate since he quit drugs. He figured it was Tyler’s little way to thank him for making an effort. And damn did Blurry love all the sex they were having. It was like they were newlyweds all over again. “Tyler maybe we should stop.”

“I'm sorry did you not take your meds Dr. Black prescribed today?” Tyler questioned as he pulled back. When Blurry was off his meds, he became distant and easily upset. Tyler and him often fought during these times so he had to see if he just stepped on a landmine or not.

“Yeah I did, b-but I wanted to talk to you.” Blurry said unsure if he was ready to talk at all.

“Okay, I just want to snuggle while I listen. Don't worry I promise to keep it PG.” Tyler joked as he hugged Blurry close as he started kissing his cheek down to his neck. “Go on baby.” Tyler just rested his head on his neck and took in his scent.

“Okay well...well I'm not who you think I am. What is to say I'm still me, but my past isn't what you think it is.” Blurry rambled nervously.

“Well you never wanted to talk about your past and I was alright with that. You don't have to-” 

“No I do! I mean it's beneficial to my treatment.” Blurry interrupted. Tyler sat up as he smiled because although the good doctor was there to help him, he knew Blurry hated her. It was nice to see him actually use her advice. When it never happened with their previous attempts so to Tyler it meant Blurry was seriously trying to change. He was so happy that he couldn't stop himself from nearly jumping in his husbands lap and kissing him. Blurry pulled Tyler in as they made out hard on the couch. Tyler moaned as he started to grind slowly on him. While Blurry kissed down to his neck and proceeded to make a new love bite among so many that he’d made over the course of their many sex romps. Tyler practically had to wear a turtleneck at all times so no one at the store would see them. Blurry’s hands slide under Tyler’s shirt and he moaned loud when he rubbed his sensitive nipples.

~SOOO WE’RE JUST GONNA FUCK HIM AGAIN INSTEAD OF TALKING? HAHAHA TALK ABOUT AVOIDING THE ISSUE~

“Shut up.” Blurry mumbled in Tyler’s neck. He continued to rub all over a very willing Tyler. His moans grew more desperate and he didn't hear him.

~JUST SAYING EITHER YOU TELL HIM NOW OR WE CAN LET HIM FIND OUT ON HIS ON. BOY WON'T IT BE FUN WHEN HE FINDS OUT ABOUT DEAR FRANKIE HAHAHAHA~

“Damn it would you shut up!” Blurry growled. 

“What?” Tyler said confused as he pulled back from him. “If you’re not in the mood then just say so but-”

“No no no, it’s you know the voices not you baby.” Blurry quickly added as he rubbed his back to relax him.

“But I thought the meds stop them from talking to you?” Tyler said as he rubbed Blurry’s face in concern.

“Well yes and no. Meaning they still talk, but their not as loud as before.” Blurry explained as he kissed his hands.

“But their still loud enough to bother you maybe we should try something stronger.” Tyler was worried about his husband. Blurry knew that they needed to talk and he should stop avoiding it.

“No it's fine, they're just riled up because they want me to talk to you. But it’s hard to say.” Blurry laid back against the couch. Tyler merely ran his hands through his short fluffy hair to help him relax.

“I'm listening whenever you’re ready.” Tyler smiled. Man he didn't know it, but he was making it all the more harder to talk.

“O-okay well my….umm my mom, the one you knew of wasn't actually my mom.” Blurry started. Tyler looked confused. “What I mean is she was a close friend of the family and she took me in and raised me. My real mother….she’s still alive.” He added before Tyler could speak.

“But if you know she’s alive then why were the other woman raising you? And not that I'm trying to pry, but why would you tell me she’s dead in the first place?” Tyler asked with genuine intrigue. Curse his curious nature.

“W-well my mom is…...she’s sick and couldn't take care of me so that's why her friend took me.” Blurry slightly sugar coated it because he didn't want to get too deep that fast.

~HAHAHA SICK AIN’T THE WORD FOR THAT CRAZY BITCH HAHAHAHAHA~

Blurry gritted his teeth as he was done with that subject. There was something bigger that he had to tell him. 

“Well that wasn't so bad. Adoption is normal babe. But I'm glad you told me anyway cause it seemed to be hard for you.” Tyler said as he leaned in and kissed him. They sat there breathing in each other.

“There’s more. I mean you remember Frank right?” Blurry didn't wanna do this, but he couldn't keep lying.

“Yeah that drug dealer friend of yours. And while I don't mind him personally, but I feel he might be a negative influence on you now.” Tyler said happily yet with a little seriousness.

“Yeah I understand, but he’s kinda more than just a friend.” Blurry nervously said. He was really hoping he didn't have to say it out loud.

“What is he your secret brother now?” Tyler giggled. Blurry remained silent and Tyler soon stopped giggling.

“No…” Blurry bit his lip as the tension began to build. Tyler quickly picked up on what that meant. Blurry and Frank weren't family, but CLOSE. His mouth dropped, but replaced it with a snarl.

“You bastard!” Tyler yelled as he slapped him hard. He jumped from his lap. “I never said anything, but I wanted to ask why your breath would sometimes reek of cigarettes when you don't smoke! But HE does, doesn't he!? How long Blurry?” Tears were streaming down, he was so mad.

“Look it's not like that. I love you Ty-” Blurry tried as he stood up, but he was met with another hard slap to the face.

“Don't you dare say that to me now. How. Long. Blurry!?” Tyler repeated slowly because he had a right to know.

“Six months…” Blurry whispered as he really didn't want to hurt him. This was already going down fast and he wanted it all to stop.

“SIX MONTHS!?” Tyler screamed at the top of his lungs. “You’ve been fucking him for six months and you couldn't tell me!? Is this what Dr. Black wanted you to tell me!? After everything I had to put up with and you go and do THIS!?” Tyler accused as he continually hit and pushed Blurry. He took the hits, but the words hurt too much.

“Well you’re no angel yourself lest we forget you and Josh a few weeks ago!” Blurry was angry just remembering his hands all over him while he moaned for more.

“Yeah ONE time that you knew about. Not like SIX MONTHS of lies!” Tyler countered as he sat down and cried his eyes out. He could deal with the drugs and all Blurry’s baggage, but he refused to accept cheating. And for so long, how could he stay with him if he couldn't trust him anymore. That realization hurt most of all.

“You wanna talk about lies then why didn't you tell me what they said?” Blurry gritted his teeth because he knew he messed up, but Tyler started it all.

“Who said what Blurry!?” Tyler cried because he was fed up with talking to him.

“Oh let me refresh your memory then dear. I was there that night when your so called friends laughed at me!” He started as tears came flowing. Tyler looked up in shock. “Yeah I was coming to pick you up from work. When I heard them. They said I was nothing more than some junkie who you never should've married. They made jokes about taking out the ‘trash'! And how divorce would be your best bet! And you said nothing. Better yet you laughed WITH THEM!.....MY HUSBAND! Laughing at me….” Blurry cried before he turned away from him.

“Oh so you're cheating is MY fault now is that it!?” Tyler huffed as he stood up. He wasn't going to feel sorry for him, not this time. Blurry just walked upstairs without a word. “See you’re always running away from your problems!” Tyler said as he followed him. He stopped when he saw him packing his bag. “W-what are you doing Blurry?”

“Isn't it obvious? I'm giving you what you want.” Blurry said simply.

“But I never said-”

“You know I may have fucked him, but I always told him that I would never leave you for him. I may not be the best man, but if you had any issues I would never laugh at you or make you feel less than.” Blurry interrupted as he closed his bag. He then walked towards Tyler. “All my life people have insulted me and I fought and defended myself. But when I heard you…….all I could do was cry. Even through all the crap I dealt with, I never felt more low than when the love of my life called me trash….so don't worry I'll take myself out.” Blurry held his hand, kissed his cheek and left.

Tyler stood there stunned until he saw that he had put his wedding ring in his hand. “Blur….BABY WAIT!” He cried as he ran downstairs. Tyler couldn't let him leave without his ring, because that meant he had no reason to return. Tyler made it to the door as he saw Blurry drive away. Tyler panted and stood in the doorway. “Baby….I'm sorry…” He said weakly as the tears came crashing down.

Tyler went inside and laid on the couch. “This can't be happening. This can't be real?” He was still in shock. Blurry never took off his ring….never. He always bragged about it as well as Tyler. Yet he had just given it to him. This was indeed the end for them and Tyler couldn't take it. He just cried as he cradled his husband’s ring. Nothing else mattered without him. His heart broke as he realized he did the unthinkable…..he hurt Blurry to the core and no amount of ‘I‘m sorrys’ or ‘I love yous’ could fix that. Tyler crumbled into a million pieces as he screamed for Blurry to come back as the tears ran wild. He had willingly lost something that can never be replaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG well that escalated fast am I right?
> 
> Is this really the end!? Are they never gonna get back together!? Will we learn everything Blurry is hiding!?
> 
> Well how the hell should I know!?
> 
> Wait I'm the author lol nevermind
> 
> Comments please I really wanna know what you think of these turn of events.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blurry runs away to Frank for solitude.
> 
> Frank enjoys their new relationship.
> 
> Too bad it's all an illusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everybody! Chapie 14!!!!!
> 
> I wrote this early this morning ( I barely got sleep last night just to finish this as my other update) So you should be grateful!!!!
> 
> LMAO I'm only kidding.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 14:

 

Blurry drove as the tears refused to stop. His eyes kept drifting to his naked ring finger. It was like his body couldn't go on without his ring to connect him to Tyler. But they were done and he had to let the past go. He had to forget this horrible pain at all costs. So Blurry drove to the only place where he could hide away from life right now.

Soon he pulled up to Frank and Gerard’s house. He sighed hard as he really wanted to go home to Tyler, but that wasn't his home not anymore. Blurry finally wiped his face and dragged himself out of the car and up to the door. He knocked and awaited for an answer. The door slowly opened and there stood Frank.

“Hey Blurry long time no see.” Frank joked, but he noticed Blurry wasn't laughing. “Come in and I'll make you a drink.” He added as he ushered him inside. He sat Blurry in the lazyboy while he went to pour some rum. “Here drink up and tell me what you two fought about this time.” Frank said as he handed him a glass. Blurry remained quiet as he reached for the drink with his left hand. “Blurry you’re not wearing your wedding ring! What the hell happened!?” Frank nearly dropped the glass as he yelled.

“Nothing.” Blurry snapped as he snatched the drink. Frank only sat on the arm of his chair as Blurry swallowed the rum in one go.

“Well THIS doesn't say nothing! Now tell me!” Frank demanded as he held his left hand up. The tan line from the missing ring very present. Blurry merely broke down and cried hard on his thigh. “Baby you can stay as long as you need to.” He said as he ran his fingers through his hair while looking at his bag at the door. It was more like a suitcase than an overnight bag. Whatever happened it was serious. Frank couldn't stand to see Blurry cry. It's been years since he saw such a horrible sight. He vowed a long time ago to keep him from breaking down to his lowest point.

“I told him everything Frankie…..” Blurry slurred through the tears.

“B-but I thought you-” Frank was shocked.

“No! I'm tired of lying to him Frankie!” Blurry interrupted as his head shot up to glare at him. Frank’s mouth hung open like he wanted to say something, but the words failed to come. “I didn't tell him about the past...not yet. But I did tell him about us and that night.” Blurry sniffled, trying to stop the tears. “He never even explained himself! Tyler hates me! My marriage is over Frankie and I can't take it!” Blurry cried hard as he held on to his best friend for comfort. Frank had to fight back the tears because although he always wanted Blurry. He never wanted him like this….so broken.

“Come on you need rest. Let's set you up in the guest room.” Frank said as he picked him up out the chair. He grabbed his bag and lead him upstairs.

“No don't leave me Frankie. I need you.” Blurry said as he moved in closer. “Please stay with me. I don't want to lose you too.” He added while caressing his cheek. He couldn't help but to pull Blurry closer too.

“I'll never leave you Blurry.” Frank then kissed his cheek. “Just let Frankie take care of you baby.” They started making out as he pulled him into his bedroom. 

_________________

Frank walked into the kitchen shirtless to get some coffee.

“So you’re just gonna ignore the fact that he’s only compensating with you?” Gerard stated while drinking his cup of coffee with a touch of whiskey. He leaned against the counter waiting to talk with him alone.

“So you’re just gonna ignore the fact that you're lowkey an alcoholic who needs to mind his own business!” Frank snapped while pouring him a cup.

“Well someone’s bitchy today! Look Frank I just don't want you to get caught up in this only to get hurt in the end.” Gerard countered. He really was worried for his friend. Frank only huffed as he tried to walk away. Gerard grabbed his arm to stop him. “Frankie please just listen to me! I know you guys love each other, but Blurry practically lives for Tyler! And you know it.” He tried to reason with him.

“Well I live for Blurry! And I'll do anything for him….even if that means being his temporary relief.” Frank cried as he pulled away. “Just let me be happy with him Gee! You never know maybe he’d stay with me!” He yelled as he ran out of the kitchen.

“Frankie wait!” Gerard tried to get him to listen. He huffed as he heard him run upstairs and slam his door.

Frank slumped against the door after he closed it. Tears ran down his face because he knew he was only fooling himself. Blurry sat up in bed and saw him crying.

“Frankie come here.” He ushered for him to come to bed. Frank put his coffee down on the night stand as he climbed into bed. “Let me make my Frankie feel better.” Blurry said as he pulled him into his lap. Frank stared deep into those beautiful red eyes. That's when he realized that he didn't care how long he got to be close with him. Frank loved Blurry so much that he’d gladly be his fool. Blurry wiped his eyes and kissed him. They soon continued to kiss as Frank felt Blurry’s cock harden. He wanted him and Frank grinned at the thought.

“Baby.” Frank moaned in his ear. Blurry growled and pulled his pajamas pants off. Frank bit his lip when he felt his fingers open him up. His skilled hand pumped in and out of his now loose hole. “Give me more baby!” Frank begged as fucked himself on his fingers. Blurry grinned as he removed his fingers, but before Frank could protest he rammed his cock inside him. “Daddy!” Frank moaned loud, letting his eyes roll to the back of his head and his mouth hung open. Blurry then pulled his hair as he kissed and licked his neck while continuing his rough pace. Frank became putty in his hands as he held on to him. He moaned when he pounded his prostate.

Blurry gripped his hips tight as he pulled out and flipped Frank on all fours. He thrusted hard into him from behind. “Tell me who you love Frankie.” Blurry commanded while pulling his head back by his hair. He arched his back deep while still gripping the sheets.

“I love you Blurry.” Frank gasped as he stared at him as tears formed. He really wanted Blurry to know just how much he did love him.

“And I love you too Frankie. Don’t ever doubt that.” Blurry stated, matching the intensity of their glare. Frank started to cry as they crashed into a passionate kiss. Blurry kept pounding away as his hand slowly slide down Frank’s body to his leaking cock. He started to pump him in time with each thrust. It was so intense as they went at it hard.

“Daddy I can't hold it please just let me cum for you!” Frank cried after so long. Blurry was aiming right at his prostate and his thrust were so strong. “Please daddy!” He begged while clawing at the sheets.

“Give me all you got Frankie.” Blurry groaned in his ear. He then licked slowly down his neck. Frank exploded cum down his leg and onto the bed. Blurry bit his lip as his dick tightened up and he released inside Frank. They laid down on the bed breathing hard.

“That was amazing as always.” Frank said as he snuggled into Blurry’s neck. “Don't ever leave me baby.” He kissed his cheek.

“I promise I'll be here forever despite what Gerard says.” Blurry winked at him. They laughed as exhaustion took over. Frank passed out in his arms. Blurry kissed his head and slipped out of the bed. He grabbed his cell from the nightstand and went into the bathroom. Once he locked the door he sat on the floor and dialed his house number. It rang until it went to voicemail.

“Hello you reached the residence of Tyler Joseph and Blurryface and-” Tyler’s voice spoke.

“We can't come to the phone cause I'm fucking his brains out!” Blurry’s voice interrupted giggling.

“Don't tell them that!” Tyler’s voice chimed in as he hit Blurry. “Anyway leave a message at the beep thank you….baby stop tickling me!” He laughed as the recording went to the beep. Blurry couldn't say anything as the tears ran down his face. He eventually hung up the phone.

“Tyler...baby….” Blurry barely spoke as he buried his face in his lap and cried hard. He kept mumbling that he was sorry. This became a daily routine almost where he’d sneak off to listen to their answering machine just to hear Tyler’s voice. Then he’d proceed to cry his eyes out as he apologized to himself. Sadly Frank knew he did this as along.

“Forever right?” Frank whispered as he sat outside the bathroom door. He cried while he forced himself to listen to Blurry’s cries over Tyler. Because it hurt for both of them to keep up this farce, but Frank would do anything for Blurry. And he always will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I really hate writing Blurry cry...  
> I mean it always makes me cry because he always holds up a good front
> 
> Now I'm sad......
> 
> Anyway your comments will make me happy again!!
> 
> Seeya next update!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler can't deal with their break up. So Josh comes and offers to help him mend his emotional wounds. 
> 
> But it may be at his own expense in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everybody! Chapie 15!
> 
> Another update!! Wooooo!!!  
> Well here's a nice angsty yet sweet chapie for you guys! I hope you like the Joshler!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Tyler merely laid on the couch. He cried while clutching Blurry’s ring. Tyler hoped this was all just a bad dream. He soon passed out from exhaustion.

Josh had come over to see about him when he didn't answer the phone. He was afraid that he’d find him in the same state as last time. Even though they weren't really talking much since that day he couldn't help worrying about him. They were still best friends. “Ty wake up.” He shook him lightly.

“B-blurry?” Tyler mumbled before he jumped into his arms. “Baby I'm sorry please don't….wait Josh? What are doing here?” Tyler said once he realized that it wasn’t his husband he was holding.

“I-I came when you didn't answer the phone. Where is Blurry and what are you sorry about Ty?” Josh asked after an awkward pause.

“Nothing.” Tyler pushed away from Josh. “I'm fine so you can go now.” He said coldly as he got up to walk in the kitchen. Josh followed him because he knew him all his life and he could tell he was lying.

“Ty I can tell you are most likely NOT fine. Now tell me the truth!” Josh demanded as he stood behind him. Tyler kept his back to him as he filled a glass with water. He remained silent. “Tyler I'm waiting!” Josh added impatiently.

“BLURRY FUCKING LEFT ME ALRIGHT!” Tyler screamed as he smashed the glass in the sink. And that made Josh flinch. Tyler turned around with tears streaming down his face. “HE HEARD EVERYTHING THAT NIGHT AND HE’S BEEN CHEATING WITH HIS DRUG DEALER FRIEND BECAUSE OF IT!!! MY MARRIAGE IS OVER DON'T YOU GET IT!!” He continuing to scream and cry as he fell against the counter.

“Ty calm down. I'm sure it's not over. And what night are you talking about?” Josh said he rushed to his side.

“H-he left me his ring Josh!” Tyler gasped as he showed him the gold band in his hand. Josh remained silent as stared at their wedding ring.“Blurry t-told me that he was coming to pick me up from work. When he heard all of us drinking and you guys were joking about how he was no good for me…...a-and I LAUGHED! OH JOSH WHY DIDN'T I TELL YOU’LL OFF!!! BLURRY DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!!!” Tyler cried as he grabbed Josh’s shirt.

“Tyler….” Josh had no words to fix this. All he could do was hold his best friend as he broke down. “I'm here for you.” He added as he felt so useless.

________________

“Tyler come on you have to eat.” Josh said as he tried to force feed him some soup. He had temporarily moved in to see to his best friend. Tyler refused to do anything except lay in bed. “Ty please!” He begged.

“I'm not hungry.” Tyler mumbled as he turned away from him.

“Tyler you always say that! I'm getting worried….you haven't ate a thing all week. Please…” Josh pleaded with puppy eyes and a pouty face for effect.

“Fine I'll eat not stop it with the face already!” Tyler rolled his eyes as he sat up. Josh giggled as he handed him the bowl. He could always get to Tyler with the pouty face. Tyler ate the soup quietly as Josh sat on the bed watching. “Do you mind?” He asked after a few minutes. This was awkward.

“You didn't eat the last time I left you alone so…” Josh insinuated with a raise of his brow.

“Okay okay. No need to get all mommy dearest on me. I'll eat it all.” Tyler sighed as he finished the bowl and handed it back. Josh smiled happily and got up to take it back in the kitchen. “And Josh…...umm thanks….for everything.” He added before he walked out.

“No problem Ty. Did you need anything else while I'm up?” Josh smiled while gazing at his sad friend.

“I would like it if you’d sit and talk with me.” Tyler blushed as he played with his hands. He missed his best friend deeply not to mention that he was very lonely without Blurry.

“Just let me put this in the sink and I'll be right back.” Josh was overjoyed that not only did he get him to eat, but he wants to talk as well. Before he was like a zombie how he didn't eat or talk much not to mention sleep. Josh loved Tyler too much to let him die slowly from heartbreak. He was determined to fix that at all costs. Hence the reason he came to care for him in the first place. When he returned to the room Tyler was crying. “Ty what's wrong!?” Josh rushed to his side.

“He’s not coming back Josh. I know that's him who calls and hangs up. That's why I let it ring….hoping he’d leave a message….or at least say something.” Tyler cried as he looked down at his husband’s ring. He wore both rings on his ring finger. It made him feel slightly less alone.

“Oh Ty….I'm sure he’s just as broke up as you. That's why he keeps calling and hanging up. He just doesn't know what to say yet.” Josh tried to cheer him up. But it was to no avail as he continued to cry. Josh held him close as he rocked him back and forth. 

“Josh you were right….he wasn't the one for me. This proves it.” Tyler sniffed as he stared deeply into Josh’s eyes. All he saw was hurt inside them.

“No offense, but I’d have to be pretty stupid to believe that you actually believe that.” Josh smirk as he caressed his cheek. Tyler then moved in to kiss him. They fell back on the bed as the kissing heated up. “Wait...no Ty this isn't right. Y-you're not in the right frame of mind to do this.” Josh pushed Tyler off him.

“But this feels right remember? Besides if Blurry can go outside our vows then why can't I?” Tyler asked. His eyes were cold and he seemed determined. Josh was still unsure about all this. “Please Joshie….make me feel better.” Tyler just wanted to forget his pain if only for a little while. Josh couldn't deny him especially when he loved him so much. He then pulled Tyler on top of him and kissed him. They made out for a while before he sat up and removed his shirt. Josh sat and kissed down his neck towards his nipples. Tyler moaned softly as he gripped Josh’s fluffy yellow hair. Josh continued to lick at his nipples as his hands drifted down towards Tyler’s crotch. He began palming him slowly as he grinded against his hand. 

“Lay back for me baby.” Josh whispered in his ear. Tyler laid down on the bed as his breath became shallow. He was nervous yet anxious to sleep with Josh. It was only fair to give Blurry a dose of his own medicine. Tyler moaned as Josh licked down his stomach towards his pyjama pants. He then pulled them down along with his underwear. Josh licked at the tip of his cock before he swallowed it whole. 

 

“Oh….Josh!” Tyler moaned loud as he gripped Josh’s hair really hard. He continued to bob his head faster as Tyler began to grind into his mouth. Josh moaned around him as he let his jaw go slack to allow Tyler to fuck his mouth as much as he wanted. He sped up his pace as he closed his eyes in content. “J-joshie I'm almost there….please just let cum baby.” He moaned uncontrollably. Josh hummed as he spread his legs wider and let Tyler’s cock slid deeper down his throat.

Tyler soon exploded cum down Josh’s throat and he swallowed it all with little trouble. This was what he always dreamed of and he wasn’t going to let it go to waste. He then moved down to lick at his entrance as he slowly opened him up with his fingers. Tyler’s eyes went wild as he moaned for him to continue. He never thought he could be so needed with anyone besides Blurry. Tyler was surprised, but he loved every touch, kiss, or lick Josh gave him. His mind was beginning to forget everything.

“You ready tinkerbell?”

“W-what!?.....What did you call me!?” Tyler propped himself up on his elbows. His eyes couldn't believe what he saw as he gazed deep into red eyes. That same old smirk on his face. Tyler instantly jumped up to kiss him hard as he wrapped his legs around him. “I want you to take me rough daddy!” He whispered in his ear.

“My pleasure.” He replied as rammed deep inside him. Tyler yelled in bliss as he went hard to meet each thrust. He arched his back as he felt him hit his prostate.

“Baby bite me!” Tyler screamed as he pushed Blurry’s head against his neck. He bit down hard and Tyler’s eyes rolled to the back as he scratched his back. Tiny drops of blood rolled down his neck. They kept at the punishing pace until Tyler became weak. “Oh…..daddy I wanna cum. Please let me.” He begged as they went along.

“Let go for me baby.” He whispered in his ear before he licked at his lobe. Tyler came again and white cum flowed between them. Soon Blurry followed after. Tyler kissed him passionately. He was desperate to get him to see how much he loved and missed him.

“Whoa Ty...I don't know what got into you but that was amazing.” Josh panted once they broke for air. 

“J-josh!?” Tyler was shocked to see that he had actually had sex with Josh and not Blurry. His mind was playing horrible tricks on him and he didn't like it. Tyler pushed away from him and cried hard.

“Ty? D-did I do something wrong?” Josh asked, worrying if he had hurt him in some way.

“N-no….it's just I...I...please don't hate me if I tell you?” Tyler begged as the tears kept falling. Josh was more confused than before.

“Uh why would I hate you? You can tell me anything Tyler.” Josh replied as he sat up.

“I-I knew it was you at first….but then it was Blurry….and I thought he came back and I was so happy...b-but then….I'm so sorry Josh!” Tyler cried as he held Josh tight. It was like someone had put a bullet in his heart. No matter what he did, it still wasn't enough to compare to Blurry.

“Hey it's okay no need to cry Ty. I mean I understand how it is when….when you really love someone.” Josh told him as he rubbed his back. He may be hurting, but Tyler was going through Hell hoping his marriage wasn't over for good. So no matter the cost, Josh was gonna help ease Tyler’s pain.

“Y-you’re not mad?” Tyler sniffed with those big brown eyes. Josh loved those eyes so much and he hated that they shed tears for Blurry. Yet in the end, he was his husband while he was only the best friend.

“I could never be mad at you Ty.” Josh beamed happily. He’d gladly lie to protect his feelings even when his own was currently circling the drain.

“Thank you Joshie!” Tyler smiled as he kissed his cheek while hugging him tight. They both giggled at the situation. “Well I'm gonna take a shower now.” He blushed as he put back on his pyjama pants. He smiled meekly before he went into the bathroom. Tyler looked at his reflection and down at their rings. “Please...I couldn't take it if you hate me too baby.” He began to cry again as he gripped the sink.

Meanwhile Josh threw on his shorts and went to his temporary room/ guest room. He slammed the door and punched at the air in anger. He panted as he fell against the wall. “Why am I so stupid?....Ty won't ever love me back…” Josh came to that sad realization as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.....so I kinda lied about the Joshler in this chapie....
> 
> #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Comments are needed to let me know how I'm doing. Please and Thank you
> 
> Seeya next chapie!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth shall set you free, that's what people say.
> 
> But nobody ever says what do you do afterwards, Blurry's surely confused as what to do now without Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Fruit family! I'm still alive!
> 
> Chapie 16! It took me a while to write this but I made it long to make up for my absence. And boy does it go a little crazy heheh.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Blurry!” Dr. Black yelled from over her notebook.

“What!?” Blurry countered as he lounged on the couch. Just glaring at the ceiling. He was already in a sour mood. Frank was upset at him because his feelings were starting to fade towards him. Or that’s what Frank thought anyway. The last thing he needed was Dr. Know it all making it worse.

“Blurry you haven't even answered any of my questions today. What's wrong with you?” Jenna sighed as she was battling between annoyed and worry. It's been a long time since he’s acted like this. And that was when he- “Blurry are you using again?” Dr. Black really hoped he wasn't. 

“What does it matter.” Blurry turned his back to her. He held on tight to his arms. The memories of that burning liquid flowing through his veins brought him solace. “It's not like anyone cares about me anymore.” Blurry bit his lip to hold back the tears. Not here, not in front of her.

“What are you talking about? I care about you and after everything you know Tyler-” Jenna suggested.

“TYLER DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME!” Blurry roared as he jumped from the couch. Dr. Black was taken aback by this. Sure she’s seen him flip out but it's been a while. 

“W-where is this coming from? Last time we talked everything was fi-wait did you two have that talk I recommended?” She was beginning to piece together the issue here. “Well I'm sure Tyler will understand about the abuse in time. But you should-” Jenna really wanted to help Blurry stay on the right path.

“No it has nothing to do with THAT doctor!” Blurry was angry and getting worse the more she assumed she knew what was going on between them. Blurry had kept it together for the past few sessions, but the longer he was separated from Tyler made it all the more difficult. He was merely going between sadness and anger. There wasn't much of anything in between. He walked to the window to take a breather.

“Then Blurry tell me what’s the problem.” Dr. Black needed answers or else she couldn't help him properly. “Please I only want you better. Besides we were headed in the right direction. I can't just let you regress into that mess you started off as…...Blurry come on you can talk to me.” She offered as she stood up and went towards her desk. She stood on the opposite side away from Blurry and the window. That way it was close yet not so close that Blurry would feel attacked. 

Blurry was so tired of this game he felt he had to play. Like he was trapped inside this character he created, but that was who Tyler loved. Tyler would never love the REAL him. The twisted messed up him. He’s already shown that. The tears slowly rolled down his cheek at that thought. Blurry would gladly rewind it all so he could be with his husband again. His finger felt so cold without the warmth of his ring. Tyler used to always love twisting it around their fingers. 

Blurry remembered how Tyler used to play with their rings everyday for the entire first month of their marriage. He smirked at that he used to still catch him doing it from time to time when he was worried. Tyler always had his tell tale signs. But who would've thought he deemed their marriage a joke. Blurry’s blood began to boil at the mere recollection of that night. All those horrible words said at HIS expense. While Tyler only laughed, egging those bastards on more.

~HAHAHA YOU GOTTA ADMIT YOU ARE PRETTY PATHETIC~

“Blurry?” Dr. Black asked again. She was fine with giving him his much needed space, but when he was silent for too long it made her worry. Especially now that he was using again. This made Blurry quite the loose cannon. “D-do you want me to call Tyler for you?” Maybe his husband could pull him out of this mood he was in. At least that was what she assumed. 

“STOP SAYING HIS NAME!” Blurry’s fist slammed against the window seal. The doctor was shocked by the loud bang his fist made. While the outburst weren't new, his sudden dislike of Tyler was. And through it all she knew Blurry had directed his anger towards plenty of people, but never his husband. That in itself was disturbing.

~OH LOOK AT THE POOR BABY HAHAHAHAH~

“O-okay Blurry I won't say his name, but could you please tell me why we can't talk about him?” Jenna knew something bad had happened and she needed to get to the bottom of it.

~SO ARE YOU GONNA TELL HER OR ARE YOU JUST SIT HERE AND CRY LIKE A BITCH!? HAHAHAHA~

“B-because….I cheated on him….he hates me….” Blurry whispered while Tyler’s hurt expression to the news replayed in his mind.

~NO CRYING NOW BLURRY, YOU ALREADY FUCKED UP PAST REPAIR! HEHEHEHEHE~

“But Blurry people make mistakes. And just because Ty-uhh I mean he’s upset now doesn't mean he won't come back to you. He still loves you and knows you didn’t mean to hurt him.” Dr. Black wanted to restore his faith in their marriage. They’ve been through a lot over the years. She knew that they had taken bigger blows than this and wasn't going to believe for a second that it was over now.

“You don't understand! I WANTED to cheat! He deserved to be hurt just like me!” Blurry felt his muscles tighten. The anger was becoming to be too much.

“What has he done to hurt you so Blurry!?” Jenna leaned against her desk with her arms crossed. He’s always danced around this subject. Only giving her bits and pieces of that night and she wanted to know everything right now. “All you do is hint about that night, but I'm tired of getting the run around so tell me. Is it really all THAT bad?” Jenna’s patience was beginning to wear thin.

“OH I see so precious Tyler could do no wrong in your eyes. While I'm subject to interrogation because once a screw up always a screw up. Is that it DOCTOR!?” Blurry challenged her. He had way more things on his mind then to argue over his integrity. 

“That's not what I-” Dr. Black tried to correct herself.

“No I know EXACTLY what you meant!” Blurry turned towards her with eyes like daggers. They were aiming straight at her.

~OH BOY HERE COMES THE FUN PART HEHEHE~

“Blurry please-” Jenna insisted on trying to get him to understand where she was coming from. She didn't mean to sound as if she was placing Tyler above him. Or any notion that he wasn't telling the truth because behind the anger she could clearly see the pain he was in.

“NO! The Doctor wants to hear about GOOD OL’ Tyler then let’s talk!” Blurry sarcastically interrupted her. He was fed up with everyone’s assumptions. “I came to pick him up from work and take him out for a late dinner, you know BE A GOOD HUSBAND! But NO! I come in to hear all those BASTARDS and yes that includes TYLER! They were just having a good old laugh!” He felt the tears begin to flow and this time he was gonna let them fall so she can see with her two eyes what those words have done to him.

~HAHAHA LET HER HAVE IT THEN!~

“Tyler you know you can do so much better than THAT! I mean look at him, he does drugs, dress like he’s ready to rob somebody, and he “writes music” like does he even have a real job?” Blurry impersonated. Jenna frowned at the comment. “ Yeah Tyler I'm sure he was fun to fuck and all, but NOT MARRY! Ha are you crazy!? Low level scum like him belongs outside NOT in the house!” He continued as the pain just kept flooding back. She really wanted him to stop, but Jenna knew it was too late to turn back now. He wanted her to hear it all and she was gonna stand there and listen.

~HAHAHAH YEAH THAT WAS A FUNNY ONE! I MEAN YOU GOTTA ADMIT IT YOU DO LOOK LIKE SCUM~

“Tyler you know we’re your friends and we only want the best for you. So if I were you then I'd drop the dead weight before he drags you down into the gutter with him. You know misery loves company.” Blurry’s voice hitched at the last comment. The thought of Tyler actually believing he was pulling him down nearly broke his heart. “And here I was sitting there waiting for my husband to FINALLY tell these jerks off and you wanna know what I got!?” His anger was rising through all the pain.

“Blurry maybe w-we should stop for today.” Jenna tried to regain control of their session. She moved slowly towards him with her arms outstretched to her compassion.

“NO YOU WANTED TO HEAR NOW STAND THERE AND LISTEN!” Blurry roared as the threw her papers from her desk to the floor. Dr. Black stopped dead in her tracks. She was afraid of what he might do in this state and the last thing she wanted was to make it worse.

~AWW I THINK SHE’S AFRAID OF YOU NOW BLURRY, SERVES THE BITCH RIGHT HAHAHAHA~

Blurry smirked as he took a step forward only for Jenna to take one back. “You think I'm going to hurt you don't you?” He asked all too calmly.

“Pssh of course not-” Jenna feigned confidence.

“DON'T LIE TO ME! I SEE IT IN YOUR EYES! THAT SAME LOOK TYLER ALWAYS HAS!” Blurry yelled as he grabbed her by her arms. Dr. Black quickly froze as the stared each other down.

“B-blurry I-I can help you only if you calm down.” Jenna attempted to get him to relax. Blurry only groaned and threw her down on the floor.

“I'M NOT DONE TELLING YOU MY STORY DOCTOR. SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN.” Blurry stormed back towards the window. His breathing was becoming erratic. “Tyler oh my sweet Tyler just sat there and LAUGHED IT ALL OFF LIKE IT WAS FUCKING FUNNY!” Jenna was shocked to think that Tyler would actually do that, but Blurry wouldn't lie not about him. “He said he couldn't take me cheating. He put on a GREAT show with the tears, yelling, and hitting. But when I brought that up he only said ‘Oh so it's MY fault you cheated on me is it now!?’ NO I COULDN'T GET A SORRY OR EVEN A MY BAD!” Blurry slammed his fist against the glass.

“Blurry...he-” Jenna started.

“NO! HE DIDN'T APOLOGIZE OR EVEN ACKNOWLEDGE MY PAIN! SO I LEFT AND DOES HE CARE NO! HE COULDN'T WAIT TO MOVE THAT SNAKE JOSH IN! HAVE I GOTTEN A CALL OR MAYBE EVEN A DAMN LETTER!? NO! HE GOT THE HOUSE, JOSH, OUR WEDDING RINGS, AND MY HEART! WHILE I'M DOWN TO NOTHING!” Blurry screamed as he continued to punch the window. The water just came spilling out from his eyes.

~HAHAHA COME ON LET IT ALL OUT~

“Blurry stop!” Jenna stood up.

“I GAVE TYLER EVERYTHING! A NICE HOUSE, CAR, AND ALL THE LOVE IN THE WORLD! BUT DO I GET A THANK YOU!? NO! HE ONLY CRUSHED MY HEART BECAUSE I'M NOTHING JUST LIKE THEY SAID. NOW HE CAN BE HAPPY WITHOUT ME! LIKE HE ALWAYS WANTED!” The glass finally broke under all the pressure. Blurry was heading off the ledge.

~YEAH TAKE THE PLUNGE AND END ALL THE PAIN!~

“BLURRY!” Jenna ran and grabbed him before he fell out. They fell back onto the floor covered in glass shards. Jenna’s heart was pounding out of her chest from what just occurred.

~YOU’RE WORTHLESS JUST LIKE YOU’RE FATHER! NOT TO MENTION JUST AS IGNORANT! HAHAHAHA~

“Shut up shut up SHUT UP!” Blurry screamed over and over again. He repeatedly pounded the glass to get the laughing to stop. Blood was pouring from his hands when he finally broke down, crying harder than Dr.Black has ever seen him.

“Blurry please stop! I promise I'll get you some help.” She told him as she cradled the broken man in her arms. Blurry couldn't stop crying. He just wanted to give it all up. To him there was no point in living without Tyler. “Don't worry I'll take you to rest this whole horrible ordeal off.” Jenna reassured him as she continued to hold Blurry. She knew now that his very life depended on Tyler.

________________

Jenna was sweeping up the broken glass when she heard a knock on her door. “Jessica don't worry I can take care of the glass myself. It's late so you can just go on home.” She said aloud before she opened the door to find Tyler standing there. “Oh sorry I thought you were my secretary. Umm what can I help you with?” Jenna told him. As a doctor it was best she kept quiet about Blurry’s condition until the right time.

“Uhhh I was just here to pick up Blurry from his appointment. I-is he still here?” Tyler asked nervously as he tried to peak in her office.

“Come on in Tyler.” Dr. Black stepped aside to let him pass. Tyler smiled as a thanks. “And no Blurry is not here. His appointment was hours ago you know.” She informed him.

“Oh I must've forgot well I must be going-” Tyler laughed nervously of as he tried to make a beeline for the door. Jenna blocked his exit with her arm. “Hehe I'm just gonna meet him back at home so if you’d-” He tried to move her away from the door.

“Sit down Tyler, you look like you need to talk.” Jenna interjected calmly. Tyler’s smile faded before he turned to sit down on the couch.

“Y-you know don't you?” Tyler asked nervously. “H-how is he? I-I'm worried.” He added while he aimlessly toyed with his wedding ring. Since Blurry’s ring was slightly larger in size, he fixed it as a temporary necklace. Dr. Black was quiet as she poured them some coffee. Tyler began to notice that her office was a mess not to mention that her window was broken out.

“Did Blurry do all this!? Please tell me he’s alright!?” Tyler pleaded as he popped up. He was beginning to panic and he held on to Blurry’s ring to calm himself.

“Well he did make the mess, but it's not too much trouble. A-and Blurry’s fine j-just a little troubled right now.” Dr. Black tried to sugar coat it. Tyler could tell something was off with her choice of words. Almost as if she was hiding something.

“Please I swear I won't tell anyone. But tell me the truth. Is Blurry really alright!?” Tyler cried as he held on tight to her arm. Dr. Black saw the same sadness and pain equal to Blurry’s. They stood there for a few minutes in silence. “I get it….you don't have to tell me….I don't have the right to ask about him now…..” Tyler slowly let go of her arm. He turned away with tears streaming down his face and headed for the door.

“Blurry misses you terribly Tyler. H-he never stop loving you.” Jenna told him before he walked out. Tyler whipped around surprised to hear that.

“R-really? I-I mean he doesn't hate me?” Tyler voice sounded so small. He was too afraid of what the answer might be. 

“Oh Tyler….” Jenna held him tight. She didn't want to hurt him so she only pulled him into a reassuring hug. Tyler knew the answer she wasn't saying and so he broke down. “Come on Tyler he still needs you. H-he’s not well...Blurry tried to ummm.” She didn't want to worry him even more, but they needed each other. “Blurry tried to commit suicide. He’s fine because I stopped him, but he’s in the hospital on suicide watch right now.” She had swallow hard to hold back the tears.

“WHAT!? W-WHERE IS HE!? WHICH HOSPITAL!? I NEED TO SEE HIM! DOCTOR PLEASE TELL ME!” Tyler yelled hysterically while gripping her shoulders. His breathing was becoming quick and shallow. He couldn't stand the thought of his husband being so unhappy with himself that he’d try to end it all.

“Tyler calm down and take deep breaths before you pass out. Now I'll take you to see him, but he really needs your understanding right now alright?” Dr. Black told him sternly. Tyler sniffled and nodded in agreement. Jenna smiled as she lead him out of her office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's kinda sad....I mean I'd be hopeless without my Tyler too. Lol
> 
> Well we're getting close to the end of this little drama, but not that close. So don't worry your fruit mommy's got more twist and shocks to throw your way first.
> 
> Comments and Kudos
> 
> Over and Out!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler rushes to see Blurry in the hospital.
> 
> Unfortunately Dr. Black also informed Frank who also rushed to see Blurry.
> 
> And so feelings begin to collide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya my fruitiest gals and fellows!
> 
> Chapie 17! This chapie is just a bulding up of emotions. Its gonna be wild I'll tell you that!
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 17:

 

Tyler bit his nails the whole drive to the hospital. They took Dr. Black’s car since Tyler was in no condition to drive. He was a nervous wreck and even more he feared what state he’d find Blurry in. His husband may have always been a loose cannon, but he never once WILLINGLY gave up on living. So this must’ve been serious.

Blurry red eyes played through Tyler’s mind. Everytime he looked at him, he saw love. There was also a certain sadness in them. Something Tyler could never really put his finger on. Yet he felt it wasn't his place to ask why his husband was sad all the time. What if he always wanted to kill himself? What if Blurry was begging Tyler for help and he just ignored him all this time? What if-

“Tyler did you hear me!” Jenna yelled as she drove through the busy evening traffic. Tyler blinked as he came back to reality.

“W-what?” Tyler gasped as he felt his fingers begin to sting. He looked down to notice that he had bit them down so far that they began to bleed. “I-I'm bleeding…” Tyler really couldn't register what was happening. His mind was stuck on getting to his husband and forget the rest.

“That’s what I was trying to tell you. Tyler you need to focus. Blurry needs you to be able to process ALL he may have to say. So please try not to wonder off too much.” Dr. Black informed him as they turned into the hospital. Tyler dreaded hospitals.

He didn't have a problem with modern medicine, just hospitals. In his mind they were just a building to house dead people. Maybe not in fact, but in a psychological sense. Doctors pumping different chemicals into them, making them dependant on drugs. Making them think a normal life was impossible without help from a bottle of pills. And his Blurry was not going to become one of them. Even if he had to drag him out himself.

“Come on Tyler, let's go see Blurry.” Jenna told him as she got out of her car. Tyler quickly followed. She lead him down a few hallways and around some corners. Hospitals always had the blandest paint choices. So to him it all became a blur of egg whites and beiges.

They finally came to a nurses station. There she talked to the nurses in doctor code. Tyler didn't know nor much care what she was saying so long as he could see Blurry. It all took a few minutes, but Tyler was quickly growing inpatient.

“So can I see he or what!?” Tyler interjected. He was through waiting for these people when his husband needed him. It was almost as if he could hear Blurry calling out to him. “Doctor please I need to see my husband.” He felt the tears begin to well up again.

“Calm down. I'm going to take you in to see him now. Alright?” Jenna smiled to get him to cheer up if only slightly. She then took his hand and lead him to Blurry’s room. 

The closer they got, the more anxious Tyler became. On one hand he needed to make sure he was alright. But on the other hand he wasn't sure if he was ready to just welcome him back with open arms just yet. Tyler took deep breaths and held on tight to Blurry’s wedding ring around his neck.

“Here we are Tyler. Would you like me to go in with you?” Jenna asked because she could tell he was really on edge. Tyler nodded as he tried to get his feet to move. Tyler’s heart was pounding out of his chest from all the mixed emotions. Jenna smiled as she took his shaky hand and slowly lead him inside.

________________

Blurry just laid there staring at the ceiling. Tears long dried on his cheeks. He felt so empty that even emotions were pointless to him now. All he wanted was to die. If he couldn't get his angel back then why bother sticking around.

“Blurry, I brought someone to see you.” Dr. Black said happily as she held onto his arm. Blurry made little effort to even address the doctor. All that mattered to him was slowly slipping away. He could care less about some friend possibly another doctor to try and fix him. In Blurry’s life, he found that some things can't be fixed. And he was one of them.

“B-blurry…” A soft voice said from behind her. Blurry blinked wildly because that voice sounded strangely familiar. It couldn't be...could it?

“Hey baby, I came t-to take you home.” Tyler cried at the sight of his husband. His wrist were strapped to the bed so he wouldn't harm anyone, but mostly himself. Blurry looked paler than usual and he had stopped shaving. So he had grown some stubble and his hair was a curly mess. When Blurry turned to look at him even his eyes had seem to have lost their spark.

“T-tyler....you came!?” Blurry gasped as his emotions came flooding back. Tyler looked skinnier, his eyes wore dark rings, and his whole aura had diminished. But in Blurry’s eyes there stood the most beautiful man he still had ever laid his eyes on. “Tyler I'm so sorry.” He cried more for Tyler than himself because he never wanted to drag him down with him. Anything but that.

“No I'm sorry, I should've told you! I was drunk that night. And we all just started talking. And I was too afraid to tell them off, but baby please believe me. I don't think that about you. I NEVER did!” Tyler held Blurry’s face as he explained that stupid night that started all this mess. “If I had been stronger back then, I would've told them all to go to hell! But I didn't and I was so ashamed that I just pretended it didn't happen. I had no idea you heard it all. BLURRY I'M SORRY THAT I MADE YOU FEEL THAT WAY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!” He pleaded as he cried hard into his chest.

“Baby….” Blurry laid his head against him. How badly he wished he could hold Tyler right now. But just having him here was more than enough. Tyler hugged him tight.

Suddenly Jenna’s cell started to ring. She looked down at the I.D and frowned. Blurry picked up on who it was unbeknownst to Tyler. “Umm I'm just gonna take this call outside. That way I won't disturb you two. Excuse me.” She said as she quickly walked out.

Blurry felt trouble brewing, but he had Tyler back. And that's all that mattered right now.

________________

“Hello Dr. Black speaking.” Jenna cheerfully answered the phone.

“Dr. Black where’s Blurry? He didn't come home after your session. I've looked everywhere and I can't find him. Have you seen him!?” A frantic Frank said into the phone.

“Mr. Iero Blurry is fine, but that's the extent of what I can tell you.” Jenna replied calmly.

“Don't give me that shit Jenna! You know me more than you wanna let on. Blurry needs me now tell me where he is!” Frank barked back at her. He was well informed about the good doctor and her little games from Blurry. And no one was gonna stop him from seeing his boyfriend.

“Paging Dr. Wentz and Dr. Stump. Paging Dr. Wentz and Dr. Stump.” A voice called over the intercom. 

“You’re at a hospital! What happened to Blurry!? Which hospital!?” Frank screamed into the phone.

“Frank please he’s fine. Just don't come up here. It wouldn't be-” Jenna tried her best to keep him away.

“Doctor PLEASE!” Frank cried. He was desperate to see Blurry. Jenna sighed because deep down she knew that Frank was as close as family could be to Blurry.

“Look Frank, I know you’re all the family he has left. And that you two need each other very much, but Tyler is here with him and he’s-” Jenna tried again to explain.

“I don't give a damn about Tyler! And I just need to see that he’s alright with my own two eyes doctor!” Frank pleaded again. Jenna knew he wouldn't stop so she had no choice but to cave.

“He’s at St. Arthur’s on suicide watch, but I don't want you aggravating the situation Frank!” Dr  
Black said sternly.

“SUICIDE WATCH!?” Frank screamed at her. He was beginning to lose it. “ME!? Tyler’s the one who you need to worry about! You know what I'm on my way!” He huffed before he hung up the phone. 

Jenna held her face in her hands. She knew she had just made a big mistake, but in a way it wasn't. It was about time Blurry’s double life came to an end. Keeping them separate had brought them to this point. So it all needed to come out in the open if Blurry ever hoped of getting better mentally as well as physically.

________________

Frank drove like a bat outta hell to get to the hospital. He was more hurt than anything. The thought of him losing Blurry to Tyler again was tearing him up inside. He was determined to prove that he was the better choice no matter what anyone said.

Frank ran down the hallways until he saw Dr. Black. “How is he!? Is he hurt bad!?” He panted heavily from the rush to get there as soon as possible.

“Mr. Iero you need to-” Jenna tried to hold him back.

“Don't tell me what I NEED to do Jenna!” Frank interrupted as he pushed her aside. He ran inside. “Baby are you alright!?”

________________

Tyler was overjoyed to have Blurry in his arms again. It felt like ages since they were this close. Only his husband’s warm could soothe his erratic nerves at this point. “Blurry….I love you and no matter what I always will.” He smiled as tears fell from his face.

“Tyler….I love you too!” Blurry cried as he stared his husband in the eyes. Those big browns and fire reds always spoke an unspoken language. They breathed in each other’s essence. They then leaned in closer.

“Baby are you alright!?” Frank burst through the door. They stopped and turned to him. “Tyler.” Frank frowned as he addressed Blurry’s husband. 

 

“Frank.” Tyler copied his same enthusiasm to acknowledge Blurry’s friend.Blurry frown at the coldness of the room. This was not good in the least.

Frank walked slowly up to Blurry and caressed his cheek. “I came as soon as I heard. Blurry what happened!?” He was frazzled.

“Heard….f-from who? Blurry!?” Tyler was confused as to how Frank found out.

“N-no I didn't…” Blurry quickly shook his head in protest. Their was only one person who knew he was there. He then turned to Dr. Black who stood quietly in the corner. “Doctor...b-but why?” He questioned her.

“Jenna told me, because you need to tell Tyler the truth.” Frank interjected while he rubbed his cheek.

“Blurry what is he talking about!?” Tyler demanded to know.

“That he loves me and we’re going to be together!” Frank replied smugly. “Isn't that right baby.” He leaned in to kiss Blurry, despite his best efforts to turn away.

“Get away from him!” Tyler pushed Frank off of Blurry. “You’re lying! Tell him Blurry!” He snapped at him. It didn't take long for an argument to break out.

“STOP IT!” Blurry screamed and everybody stopped. “Dr. Black why did you tell him?” He glared at her.

“W-well I thought that it could be beneficial to your treatment and-” The doctor tried to explain.

“MY LIFE ISN'T SOME SOAP OPERA YOU CAN DICTATE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT JENNA!” Blurry roared at her. She flinched hard at his voice. Tyler and Frank remained silent.

“B-but you need to tell Tyler the truth Blurry and I thought-” Jenna insisted that she did the right thing.

“I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT YOU THOUGHT! NOW GET OUT!” Blurry screamed as he struggled against his straps. Jenna teared up as she quickly left the room. He panted heavily as he laid back down. His blood was on fire at this point and it showed no sign of cooling down.

“W-what was she talking about Blurry?” Tyler asked as he tried to hold back his tears. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his husband, but he wouldn't stand by and be lied to. “Please just tell me the truth…” He begged as the tears ran freely.

Blurry took a deep breath. The very question he never wanted to answer. Now asked by the very person he never wanted to tell those answers to. Yeah this wasn't going to be easy. Not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh yeah I never get tired of a good cliff hanger!
> 
> #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Anyhoo we are slowly getting closer to the end of this story. But don't worry it's far from over! There's still more drama for my little fic. Lol
> 
> Comments and kudos everyone.
> 
> See you all in the next chapie!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is tired of the lies just as much as Tyler. So he decides to come clean for Blurry. 
> 
> Things don't go so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya pretty peaches! (I'm gonna pick different fruit to call you guys, won't that be fun? Lol) 
> 
> Chapie 18! And it gets crazy! Finally the truth and nothing but the truth comes to light here. And it's far from pretty....... 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 18:

 

Tyler just stood there with tears running down his cheeks. Awaiting Blurry’s answer. While he only grit his teeth as he balled up his fists. “Blurry answer me! What’s with all the secrets!?” Tyler demanded.

“Tyler...it was a long time ago and it doesn't matter anymore.” Blurry closed his eyes to avoid looking his husband in the eye. For if he did then he would see those pretty browns begging for answers that he didn't wanna give. Especially in their current situation. 

“Baby please if this is what's been hurting you all this time then I want to know so I can help you and-” Tyler began to plead as he held his face in his hands. 

“AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN HELP ME!?” Blurry snapped at him. He was just so angry about it that he found himself yelling before he could stop. Tyler’s face fell as he slowly let go of Blurry’s face. Tyler looked so crushed by his words. And those tears were too much to bear. “L-look I didn't mean it like that…...just-”

“Blurry and I had very fucked up childhood.” Frank interrupted. He was done sugar coating everything just for Tyler’s benefit. 

“Y-you two grew up together? B-but-” Tyler was confused. He had only known about Frank shortly before they were married. 

“Yes, we’ve been friends for forever and a day Tyler. I saw it all. From the beatings-” Frank walked around the bed. 

“Frankie no…” Blurry warned. 

“Beatings…..but who would…” Tyler looked to Blurry, but he only frowned.  
“His parents beat the shit out of him. All because his mo-” Frank continued to walk closer. 

“Frankie I said no!” Blurry growled as he sat up. He really didn't want this to happen.

“His mother was fucking nuts!” Frank spoke over him. 

“Wha-” Tyler became face to face with Frank. 

“Nuts Tyler! As in crazy, insane, out of her damn MIND! And all Blurry wanted to do was to get her professional help, but his father said no! BLURRY WAITED HAND AND FOOT ON THAT COLD HEARTED BITCH WHILE HIS FATHER STOOD BY AND DID NOTHING!” Frank yelled at him as he began to back Tyler into a corner. 

“Frankie that's enough!” Blurry tried to struggle against his straps. Tyler couldn't know the truth, he couldn't lose his husband.

“No Blurry it's time he knew the real you!” Frank turned to him. Blurry gave him a pleading look, but Frank didn't care. 

“B-blurry your parents hurt you?” Tyler began to cry for his husband. 

“Oh hurt doesn't even begin to describe what they did to him! While juggling being their personal slave and punching bag, I guess his dad just had to put the icing on the shitty childhood cake now didn't he Blurry!?” Frank glared at Tyler.

Tyler cried as he looked between Blurry and Frank. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what he meant so he reminded quite. 

“Stop it Frank.” Blurry didn't want Frank to hurting Tyler with his past.

“I won't stop until Tyler hears the whole story.” Frank had now had Tyler backed into a wall. “You wanna know what that bastard did to Blurry?” He leaned in closer. Frank’s eyes started to water just thinking about it. Tyler was afraid to answer him. “He began raping him! Yeah Blurry looks just like his mother, but since she was looney tunes why not go to the next best thing right?” Angry tears fell from his eyes. 

Tyler gasped as he turned to Blurry hoping it wasn't true. He merely put his head down in disgrace. 

“Yeah it went on for years until, he finally had enough!” Frank continued as the tears refused to stop. 

“SHUT UP FRANK!” Blurry roared as he struggled harder to get out of the bed. This was going too far. 

“HE STABBED THAT SICK SON OF BITCH! AND HE WATCHED AS HIS MOTHER FINISHED HIM OFF!” Frank screamed to Tyler’s horror.Tyler put his hands over his mouth to silence his cries. This can not be happening, was his husband a murderer!? He couldn't even look in Blurry’s direction. 

“Heh yeah I came over and saw the gruesome scene. I wanted to help, but Blurry sent me home before the cops came. They assumed his mom had did it so Blurry was put in the system. Thankfully a friend of the family took him in. So I was able to still see him.” Frank took a minute to compose himself. He backed away and walked over to Blurry. “But life never really works out for people like us….” Frank cried as he held Blurry’s hand. 

“Frankie please…..stop…he knows enough.” Blurry begged him to stop talking. Frankie smiled and kissed his hand. 

“Baby he needs to know. Only then will he fully understand you.” Frank whispered before he turned to face Tyler again. “Tyler, his foster parents were only in it for the money…and he refused to go back to living in fear again. So he ran away and me coming from just as bad of a home, I went with him….it didn't take long before we ended up as prostitutes to survive and the drugs weren't far behind.” Frank laughed bitterly at all the crap they’ve been through in life. 

Tyler was full on sobbing at this point.He had slide down to the floor. Blurry was crying, sitting up in the bed. And Frank let his tears fall as he stood in between them. No one knew what to say. The silence was becoming too strong for anyone of them to bear. 

“T-tyler…….please I wanted to tell you, but-” Blurry sniffed. He desperately needed him to understand.

“What that everything…..EVERYTHING you told me was lie!” Tyler stood up. “H-how do I even know you really love me…” His eyes showed so much pain and betrayal in them. 

“Tyler why would you think that…of course I love you, I married you! You're the one I wanna be with!” Blurry couldn't let him go on doubting him now that he knew the truth. Tyler only laughed through his tears. 

“Says the man who not only lied about his entire existence, but who’s been fucking another man for the last six months!” Tyler snarled at him. “I feel like I'm in love with a lie…I-I can't even look at you right now.” Tyler stormed out crying. 

“TYLER WAIT-” Blurry’s pleas went on deaf ears as the door was closed and his husband gone. He then collapsed on the bed as he felt that terrifying numb feeling come over him again. 

“Blurry-” Frank spoke. 

“Get out….” Blurry told him softly. 

“But now you see that I'm the only one who understands you. I won't leave you.” Frank put his hand over his. He tried hard to get his friend to see how much he needed him. 

“Get out!” Blurry pulled away from him. 

“BUT BLURRY DON'T YOU SEE THAT I LOVE YOU! I ALWAYS HAVE!” Frank refused to being rejected again. 

“I DON'T CARE! YOU THINK BY MAKING MY HUSBAND HATE ME WILL SEND ME RUNNING INTO YOUR ARMS AND WE’LL JUST LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!? WELL FOR THE LAST TIME, I LOVE TYLER! NOW EITHER YOU GET THAT OR YOU GET OUT OF MY LIFE!” Blurry was seething with anger. He wanted to rip those straps off and choke him with it. 

Frank just froze. He was speechless. Blurry had never spoken to him that way in all the time they’ve known each other. “I-I'm sorry you feel that way…..but it's easy to fall in love when you treated me the way you did…b-but I guess Tyler wasn't the only one you were lying to…” Frank tried hard to hold back the tears as he rushed out of the room. 

Blurry just banged his head against the pillows. He felt lower than dirt. He had inadvertently broken the hearts of the only two people that ever mattered to him in less than five minutes. He cried as the fact that he was powerless to stop it all from happening. Blurry was now completely alone and he was crushed as a result of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah......told ya not pretty at all
> 
> Well comment and kudos! 
> 
> Goodnight guys!

**Author's Note:**

> See told ya it was sad, but at least I gave yall some juicy smut right out the gate. Who else loves ya like me baby?
> 
> Don't answer that. I know dirty birdy.
> 
> Well comment and kudos please and thanks in advance


End file.
